


Collars

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, Slavery, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Harvey suffered as a slave in Nuka World, but when Nora becomes the new Overboss, she decides he won't ever suffer again. She takes him under her wing and falls for the broken man. However, Nuka World is a cruel place, and no one there stays safe for long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may update slower than my other posts, but I really wanted it up! I felt like I'd written a lot of work lately with a female recovering from trauma, and I wanted to try and change that.

 

“Overboss?” Harvey walked in, slow, eyes down. Don’t make eye contact. He’d learned that the hard way the first time he’d met Colter. Overbosses didn’t like it when you met their gaze, took it like a challenge, a lot like dogs.

 

“Oh, hey Harvey. What did you need?”

 

“I’m bringing you food.” He held up a plate. “I wasn’t sure if you’d eaten.”

 

Nora nodded, brushing her hands off on her thighs. She was so damned small; didn’t seem like she’d be able to take out Colter, but she had, somehow. “Right. Food. I guess people need to eat, don’t they? Come on in. Set it on the table, would you?”

 

He walked over to the table and set the food down. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got you a few different things.”

 

Nora laughed. “Yeah, you did. That’s enough to feed four. If I ate all that, I’d be sick and eight hundred pounds. Are you hungry?”

 

“No, of course not.” He took a step backward. “I wouldn’t eat your food, Overboss.”

 

Nora sighed and pulled off her jacket, tossing it on the bed. “Call me Nora, please?”

 

“That’s not right. Wouldn't do that.” Harvey backed away another step. People liked to play games, and he usually lost those game. The only way to survive was to not play them.

 

Nora rubbed her hand across her face, then sat in the chair. “Right. Sorry. I just, I don’t have anyone to talk to. Not a big deal. Thanks again for the food.”

 

He backed away, reaching the lift before he hesitated. She had her back to him, and, damn she looked sad. Her shoulders hunched in as she poked at the food. Maybe he could stay, just for a little while. She hadn’t hurt him, even when she’d realized he’d been trying to trick her. She could have killed him at the tram, could have killed him later, in the market place.

 

She didn’t look his way as he sat in the chair across from her. She moved half the food onto another plate and pushed it across the table for him, gaze staying down like she knew he might bolt if she didn’t. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“Whatever you say, Overboss.”

 

Nora nodded, taking a bite of her food. “I guess you’ve probably heard that a lot, haven’t you? I just thought I ought to say it outright. I’m not a vicious person, I don’t hurt people unless they’re my enemy, and you aren’t my enemy.”

 

“I tricked you into here.”

 

“No, you tried to trick me. I caught on and came anyway. I could have turned around and left, but I came anyway.”

 

Finally, Harvey lifted his gaze. “Why did you come here?”

 

She laughed softly. “I don’t think you want the answer to that.”

 

“I asked, didn’t I?”

 

“That you did. Fine. I came for you. I saw you out there, risking yourself, risking running into the wrong person, and I wanted to fix it. I mean, what if it wasn’t me who showed up? Another raider or a gunner would have shot you, stolen what little you had, and left you there to bleed out. It was a stupid plan and it pissed me off. So I came anyway to put an end to it. You will never step foot out there again like that, not while I’m in charge, and I dare anyone to try and take that from me.” The fork in her hand bent. She looked at it, sighed, and tossed it across the table.

 

“You’re mad.”

 

“Yeah, I really am. I want to kill Colter all over again. I know what it feels like to be helpless, to watch other people steal things from you, to not be able to do anything to stop it.”

 

Harvey stood up but moved slowly. It could be a trick. Sure, her words came out sincere, but how many times had he been tricked? How many times had he thought someone was honest only to end up with a boot to his teeth and a fist to his ribs?

 

Nora sat up straight in her seat as Harvey approached. “What are you doing?”

 

He gripped her chair and pulled it to the side, then slid to his knees. “I want to thank you.”

 

She gripped his jaw. “Did you thank Colter like this?”

 

He turned his gaze away and flinched. “To thank him? No. But he got what he wanted from anyone who wanted to keep breathing.”

 

Her hand tightened for a moment before releasing him. “Well, that isn’t the sort of person I am. Let’s come to that understanding right now. I will never want you to do anything you don’t want to do, not when it comes sex.”

 

At the word sex, he couldn’t hide the flinch.

 

Her thumb ran along his cheek. “I wish I could kill him again, do it slower.” The room filled with her taking a deep breath. “Does anyone else hurt you like that?”

 

“The raiders can do whatever they want with the slaves. Most of us are more useful in other ways, but I don’t exactly have a lot of skills. Plus, after Colter, I ended up with a reputation.”

 

The way her finger caressed his cheek helped him talk, but he still didn’t meet her gaze.

 

“I’ll talk to Gage, send word out that that shit will stop with all the slaves, now. However, I want you to do me a favor.”

 

For him to never have to suffer like that again? To never have someone choke him, never have to worry they might not pull out, that he might really die? To never feel that terrible shame as he cleaned himself after? Anything. He leaned in, nuzzling his cheek against the inside of her thigh.

 

She sucked in a breath but used a finger beneath his chin to lift his gaze and break the contact. “No. Not that. Will you sleep here? I don’t trust that someone might not catch wind of who outted their secret, and I don’t want you in the crossfire. No one would be stupid enough to attack you while you’re in the Overboss’s quarters.”

 

He nodded. He’d do anything. Besides, it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to want to use him once they got into that bed, like she wasn’t going to take advantage then. He’d suffered through worse, he could do this for some peace.

 

“Sit back down and finish eating, please. We’ll go to bed when we’re finished.”

 

They finished their dinner in silence. She ate with her fingers since she’d ruined her fork, but she didn’t seem to mind.

 

After that, she pulled some sweats from a dresser. They were large, must have been Colter’s? The idea of putting them on made him ill.

 

“These are Colter’s aren’t they?” She stared down at the pants like she’d just realized it. “Sorry, I didn’t think about it. Let me see what else I’ve got.”

 

He wanted to say it was okay, but the words wouldn’t come out. It wasn’t okay. He didn’t want those anywhere near him.

 

She reached into her pack, then extracted a pair of men’s boxers, laughing at the look he gave her. “I have a few friends who travel with me, who help out. These were probably MacCready’s. They might be tight on you, he’s thin as a rail, but they’ll work for tonight. Tomorrow, I’ll pick you up something better.”

 

Something better? The idea of her dressing him made him uneasy. What would she make him wear?

 

“Or, maybe I’ll send you with X6 to the marketplace and you can pick out some things. X6 was the courser who came with me. No, don’t worry, it’ll go on my tab.”

 

“I don’t have any caps.”

 

“I’m not asking for any. Consider it a thank you. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t tried to trick me, and at the end, you told me the truth about what I was headed into. Now, change, please.” She turned her back, giving him privacy.

 

Harvey stripped and put on the boxers. “Decent,” he whispered.

 

Nora turned around, eyes running over him. They started out cold, but heated quickly. She took a few steps closer.

 

Here it was. The time when she stopped being nice, when she stopped acting like he mattered. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Her fingers brushed his chest, and he realized, she wasn’t touching him with lust. She touched the multitude of scars that covered him.

 

His eyes cracked open to meet hers, and it wasn’t lust, it was that same anger.

 

She looked away, like she didn’t want to scare him. “Get in the bed. You could use a good night’s sleep, I think.”

 

He followed the command, sliding beneath the covers.

 

She adjusted them around him, then pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

Before he could ask her anything else, she pulled away, setting up a blanket on the couch and stretching out on it. He frowned against the darkness, the strangeness of the room, as he felt something he couldn’t identify at first.

 

For the first time in so many years he couldn’t recall, he felt safe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Nora rolled her shoulder, groaning at the pain. Not the first injury Nuka World had given her, and it sure wouldn’t be the last. She was starting to suspect the place would kill her, yet.

 

The most dangerous part?

 

The man she’d left sleeping in her bed that morning. Just looking at Harvey had her chest aching, her hand twitching to run it through his hair, to pull him into a kiss.

 

But that was all sorts of a bad idea, given his past. Hell, him just being a slave was enough for her to be cautious. The idea of pushing someone who didn't know how to say no? Someone who hadn't had the ability to say no? It turned her stomach. The way he'd gotten on her knees for her, the way he'd been prepared to service her even if he didn't want to? But then, on top of that, to learn what Colter had done to him? What other raiders did? Yeah, it meant the last thing he needed was her crawling all over him.

 

She’d taken Gage with her to deal with the Galactic Zone and left X6 to watch over Harvey. She could have used the extra gun, but if Harvey had been without protection, she’d have been distracted anyway. This way she could focus on her task, because no one would be able to protect him better than X6.

 

And didn’t that bode terribly for her focus? That one night around that man had her having to change her schedule. Still, worth it. She wasn’t going to leave him unprotected for anything.

 

Gage slammed his hand on her back with a chuckle. “Who the fuck woulda thought we’d actually take this place.”

 

“You, I figured, since it was your plan.”

 

“Have your plans fall apart enough times and you figure out even good plans get fucked. Who you giving this place to?”

 

“Pack. Might help ease some tension after the whole slave thing.” 

 

The Pack had more slaves than anyone else, so she suspected her whole 'you can't rape slaves' command wouldn't go over very well. Too fucking bad, that wasn't something she'd allow. She didn't like slaves in general, but they sure as hell wouldn't get abused like that under her care. 

 

“Alright, I’ll send the flag up, boss. You gonna go out for drinks? Celebrate some? The Pack can throw a good fucking party, and they’re gonna be in a celebrating mood.”

 

“No. I think I’m gonna rest.”

 

Gage nodded, turning away from the flag pole after sending the Pack flag up. “So, you claiming Harvey?”

 

“Claiming?” Nora knew her voice held a dangerous snap, the sort that dared Gage to keep up this line of questioning. 

 

“Well, he’s sleeping at your place. Not that Colter didn’t indulge a fucking lot, but they didn’t usually stay. You put the word out that he’s yours, and he’s gonna be a lot safer.”

 

“I think he’s pretty fucking safe with an Institute Courser by his side.”

 

Gage put his hands up and took a step back. “Ain’t trying to ruffle feathers, boss. Just thought that if I put out word that he was spoken for, it’d lessen the odds of that courser being needed.”

 

“He isn’t property.”

 

“He’s a slave. That’s exactly what he is.”

 

Nora struggled with her temper, something that had always been a losing battle for her. She as a lot of things, but calm wasn't one of them. “How do I make him not a slave?”

 

“Well, you’re Overboss, you own him already. Just gotta take off that collar. I can send up a boy tonight to do it.”

 

“And he’ll be free just like that?”

 

“Yeah. But, slaves have some protection. Free men ain’t got any. Means he might be in more danger if you take the collar off, especially if you don’t claim him. You gotta know this park ain’t a safe place for soft people, and he’s as soft as they come.”

 

Nora nodded. She doubted Harvey would agree to just leave. He’d already risked himself for the other slaves, so he wouldn’t just abandon them. Would he be safer then as a slave? Could she leave him as a slave for his own wellbeing? Fuck, she didn’t know. “Send the boy over tonight. I’ll have a decision by then.”

 

#

 

Harvey jumped when the lift started. X6 glanced over the side. “Just Nora.”

 

X6 was strange company. Not unpleasant, but not pleasant either. He loomed wherever he went, but at least the looming kept anyone else away.

 

They’d gone to the marketplace, picked up sleeping clothing as well as a few extra sets of whatever he wanted. He’d argued, but X6 said if he didn’t pick, X6 would, and seeing as X6 walked around draped in leather, it seemed maybe Harvey should just pick.

 

X6 didn't speak to Harvey, not beyond the few required words. Otherwise, he simply follow Harvey around Nuka World, or took his place near the lift. 

 

Nora had left before Harvey had woken, and he hasn’t seen her all day. The celebration of the Pack clued him in on her taking The Galactic Zone and giving it to them. Not that it mattered to him, one gang was as bad as the others.

 

Nora came into view, blood smeared on her cheek. Her eyes found Harvey, ignoring X6 at first, like she knew exactly where she wanted to look first. It made him uneasy, and he took a step backward.

 

She tore her gaze away from him, focusing instead on X6. “Everything go okay?”  

 

“Yes, Ma’am. Harvey is difficult and didn’t wish to buy what we had agreed on. He did not get even half of what you wanted him to, but he has enough clothing for now. We found him better fitting shoes, a proper jacket, and a nice chest piece of armor, just in case he requires it.”

 

“I didn’t say anything about armor.”

 

“No, but you wish him to stay alive, do you not? Then armor is always a wise choice.”

 

Nora shoved X6’s shoulder, laughing. “Leave practicality to you, huh? Alright, I’m good for the night. Head on to bed or whatever you do when you’re not with me.”

 

X6 nodded his head once before taking the lift down, leaving Harvey and Nora alone.

 

“I need to talk to you,” Nora said and pointed at the bar stool.

 

Harvey took the seat without thinking about it. Sometimes he hated how quickly he followed orders, but it had become second nature to him. The faster he followed orders, the less likely anyone would punish him. 

 

Nora stood on the other side of the bar. “I spoke to Gage, and we have a few options on where we go from here. I want to discuss it and know what you want to do.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Someone is going to come over in a bit, someone who can remove your collar. You’d be free.”

 

He frowned, gaze moving down to look at his hands, to let him think without her seeing it on his face. “Why would you do that?”

 

She didn’t answer his question and instead continued to talk. “The problem is, without the collar, you have no real protection. They don’t treat slaves well here, but they also aren’t allowed to kill or maim them. Without that collar, you’d be at risk. Anyone would attack you, could kill you, and you aren't a fighter. So, if I have that collar removed, will you leave?”

 

Leave Nuka World? That was the only home he had anymore. He had nowhere else to go. He couldn’t just leave all his friends; they were his family. He had nothing, how could he survive anywhere else? How would he eat? Where would he live?

 

The questions spun in his head. 

 

“Calm down,” she said, voice stern but gentle. “I’m not kicking you out. This is a conversation, remember?”

 

“I don’t want to go. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

“I have people all over. I could send you to any settlement you wanted, or I could set you up in the Institute. There is no safer place than that. I'd ensure you had food, caps, anything you needed to set up a new life.”

 

“The people here, the other slaves, they’re my family. I can’t leave them.”

 

She drug her hand through her hair. “I figured you’d say that. Option two, I don’t care for. I about gutted Gage for even suggesting it, but if you won't leave, I'm not what other options there are. I can claim you myself. You would become, basically my personal slave. We trade out that collar for one of my own, and it means no one else can touch you. It would let you to stay while still giving you some amount of protection.”

 

“Your slave?” The words stuck in his throat, the implications of them. What would she want from him? What would he need to do?

 

She set her hand on his, a soft touch he could pull away from. “I don't like it either, but it would be in name only. Like I told you already, I’d never force you to do anything. But, it would allow you to stay and offer you additional protection.”

 

“I don’t really have a say, do I?”

 

She pulled her hand away. “You do, actually. If you’d rather keep that collar on, we’ll do that. If you want me to remove it, we’ll remove it. If you want to go to the Commonwealth, I’ll charter you passage tonight. This is your life, Harvey, which makes it your decision. What do you want?”

 

What did he want? He couldn’t leave, that much he knew.

 

Was it better to become the Overbosses slave? She was giving him a choice, or at least the illusion of choice. Maybe that's what she got off on, the manipulation. Maybe she liked a slave who pretended they were lovers, someone who acted like they had some sort of free will. 

 

Of course, she was different. He couldn’t read her, couldn’t see between the lies she had to be telling. It made her dangerous, far more dangerous than Colter if he were being honest. She was a lot smarter. 

 

Still, the choice was clear.

 

“I’ll be your slave,” he said, voice shaking as he said the words he never thought he'd say. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The boy who arrived was Pack, but he seemed to know his place. He kept his eyes down, a smile on his lips that said he tried to keep others happy. He wasn’t like the alpha, Mason. He was one just happy to live and let live.

 

How’d he end up in a place like this?

 

“So, Gage says I’m removing a collar?”

 

“Close. You’re switching one out. I want one on him that shows he’s mine.”

 

The boy looked over at Harvey. “You sure about that Boss? Because Harvey there is some pretty damned used goods. We got way better slaves in the Pack. Prettier, younger, whatever you like. You like ‘em with fight? We got that. You want ‘em already broken, got that too.”

 

And there went Nora’s control on her temper. She had her gun out and to his temple before he finished talking. “I didn’t ask you for your opinion. If I want your opinion, I’ll give it to you, pup. Do you understand me?”

 

His voice broke as he spoke. “Yeah, Boss. I understand you. Sorry.”

 

“You need to apologize to Harvey, not me.”

 

The boy’s eyes lifted to Harvey. “Sorry, buddy. Didn’t mean anything about it, I was just shooting shit.”

 

Nora tilted her head until Harvey looked at her. “Do you accept his apology? Because I’ll kill him for you if you want.”

 

Harvey’s color had drained away. He shook his head quickly.

 

Great, she’d scared him. Of course, it wasn’t like didn’t know she could be violent, she had already killed the previous Overboss.

 

She nodded, holstering her pistol. “Get on with your work then, and I suggest you be extra nice to him. He’s the only reason you’re walking out of here.”

 

Nora took a seat at the bar to watch over while Harvey sat in a chair at the table. He’d already pissed her off, so he better not even draw a flinch from Harvey.

 

The boy set a bag on the table, fishing through the items. He took out a tool that looked like a wrench, and a gold collar. “This here collar is the Overboss collar. Gold, some nicer padding on the inside. Got a shock setting in it and the normal explosives. It’ll set off if he leaves Nuka World unless you use the remote to disable that, if you wanna take him with you somewhere. I made it for Colter, but he never kept slaves alive long enough to need it. Not to mention, he didn’t care about sharing, so he never needed it. But it’ll make it clear Harvey is yours. Anyone touches him, they do it knowing damned well what they’re doing.”

 

“Good. Feel free to mention what happened with you here. I want it to be made perfectly clear I have no problem killing off people who touch what is mine.” The ability for others to fall into line with only fear was something Nora never let go of. Why fight if you could convince people instead?

 

Raiders lived and died by their reputations.

 

The boy nodded, hands shaking slightly while he fitted the tool into the collar. It released, dropping off.

 

Fuck. Harvey’s throat was red and raw beneath the collar. The skin looked like it has been damaged for months, with scars above and below. The edges of it weeped. Fuck, was it infected? How long had it been like that? Why hadn’t anyone treated it?

 

Because he was a slave and no one gave a shit about slaves. Still, the idea of placing a new collar over all that wounded skin made Nora’s stomach cramp. No, they needed to deal with it first, take care of the injuries.

 

“Wait,” she said softly. “The new collar just snaps into place, right?”

 

“Yeah, boss. Putting ‘em on is easy as fuck. Just snap and click.”

 

“Okay. Leave the collar behind. I need to treat the damage to his neck, and I’ll put the new one on tomorrow.”

 

The boy set the new collar on the table before gathering his gear up. “Have a goodnight, Boss. Sorry again, Harvey.” He rushed out as fast as he could

 

#

 

Harvey thought he might throw up. It had been years since he’d not worn a collar for any real amount of time, and he felt naked without it. As much as he hated it, he’d gotten used to it. It was a part of him, a constant threat. It only came off when they sent him to the tram, though they’d wrap it around his thigh for those rare times.

 

Nora moved around outside of his vision, her soft footsteps the only sound now that the Pack member had left.

 

He didn’t want to look at her. His neck shamed him, the angry, ugly wound. It would never heal right; it would always scar, always be proof of how little he’d been worth. Men should have real scars, ones from battles they’d fought, not from slave collars.

 

She knelt in front of him, something that startled him. Overbosses shouldn’t be on their knees. Was this a trick? Something she’d punish him for later?

 

“Easy. I just want to take care of your neck. It’s pretty bad, and I don’t want you dying of infection. If I’d realized it was this damaged, I’d have already treated it. You should have told me.” Her fingers pressed against the skin of his throat.

 

He winced. It was the sort of pain he’d grown used to, one that he didn’t even notice anymore because it was always with him.

 

Why would he have told her? Why would he think she’d do anything about it?

 

Nora nodded, then reached into the medkit she’d set beside her. “I’m going to give you a stimpack. It should heal you by morning. It won’t help with the scar, but it will keep you from going sceptic or making it anyworse. We can put the new collar on in the morning, and we’ll keep a better eye on it. Maybe I’ll get one of those tools and start removing it at night to let your skin rest.”

 

He didn’t respond.

 

A sting in his arm said she’d injected the chems. He hadn’t had a stimpack in a long time. Stimpacks cost a lot, and slaves weren’t worth it.

 

She rubbed the spot on his arm gently, and the sting went away. Still, she stayed on her knees. “You want to look at me?”

 

Finally, he lifted his gaze to hers. “What do you want from me?”

 

“I don’t know. I want you, I think.”

 

“Why? You’re the type who would do well with someone like Gage, not me.”

 

Nora’s hands settled on the top of his thighs, warm and solid. “I’ve had plenty of chances to have men like Gage and I don’t have any interest. I don’t need someone to take care of me, or someone to protect me. I don’t care about those things. In case you haven’t noticed, I can take care of myself just fine. It’s been a long time since I’ve wanted anyone, really. You? You’re different. You’re warm, and you’re kind, and you’re sweet, even when this world should have driven those things from you. I’m not any of those things, I gave them up when I decided I wanted to live, that I wanted to make the world kneel, so maybe that’s why I want you, because you still have those things. I wanted you as soon as I saw you. Does that frighten you?”

 

“Yes, but you could hurt me anytime you want, and you haven’t.” He should stop there, but the last word slid out. “Yet.”

 

“I won’t. You make me want to take care of you, not hurt you.” Her hands moved up to his hips. “This isn’t an order, but I want to touch you. You’ve got a past, and I understand that. If you want, I’ll put you to bed again and I won’t set a hand on you. I was serious; you aren’t really my slave. You can say no to me whenever you want. I don’t want to push you and I won’t be mad if you’re not ready.”

 

“What do you want me to do for you?” Harvey’s eyebrows drew together, ready to service her.

 

“Nothing. I don’t want you to do a thing to me. I just want you to sit there. You have no collar tonight, and I just want to make you feel good. I want you to relax and enjoy something for once. You can stop it at any time.”

 

He thought about it, watching the way she drug her cheek along his thigh. When was the last time anyone had wanted to make him feel good? When was the last time anyone cared about him at all?

 

Maybe this was all a big mistake, just a game she was playing with him, and he’d get the rug ripped from beneath him soon enough, but he couldn’t say no. It was too damned tempting.

 

“Okay,” he said, voice low.

 

Nora didn’t ask again, unbuttoning his pants and getting him to stand so she could slide them down. She pressed on his hips so he’d sit again.

 

“You change your mind and you let me know, Harvey. I’m serious. If at any time you don’t like this, or you don’t like anything I do, you just tell me. I won’t be mad.”

 

He nodded, reaching forward to touch her hair. It looked so damned soft. His hand hung in the air. Was he allowed to touch?

 

“It’s okay,” Nora said. “You can touch me. You don’t have to ask.”

 

He swallowed hard then crossed the distance and brushed his fingers against her hair.

 

Yeah, just as soft as he’d though. Other than the flecks of blood that should have disturbed him.

 

Nora moved one hand from his hip, wrapping it around his cock.

 

He hissed, legs snapping shut, hitting her shoulder. It knocked her to the side, might even leave a bruise.

 

No, now she’d be angry. Now she’d punish him and he’d be in trouble, like he always was. This was stupid, he should have said no, should have never agreed to any of this.

 

“I’m sorry,” he rushed out.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Guess I shoulda’ warned you, huh? You think I could try again, or do you plan on giving me a black eye for the effort?” Her smile relaxed him. She didn’t seem angry; she didn’t seem ready to attack him.

 

He took one deep breath before nodding. “It’s okay. You can do it again.”

 

Nora moved more slowly, dragging her fingers against his skin until she grasped his cock.

 

This time he groaned at the contact, hands gripping the edge of his chair with so much force they already ached. At least it would keep his hands from grasping her head, from touching her. Even if she was doing this, he wasn’t stupid enough to believe he was in control, that he could control it.

 

Nora’s hand stroked against him, slow and gentle movements. “What was the last time anyone treated you nicely?”

 

He had no idea, though, to be fair, his head wasn’t working well.

 

“That’s criminal, you know that? A damned shame.” She twisted her hand near the top, ghosting her thumb over the slit at the top. “I bet you look so good when you come. I know you don’t trust me yet, and that’s okay, it’ll take time, but I want to see you twisting around in pleasure. I want to kiss over every one of those scars. What do you want? If you could have anything, what would you want?”

 

Harvey’s mouth moved like he had no control over it. “I want to feel your mouth.”

 

One corner of Nora’s mouth tilted up. “That’s something I can do.”

 

Before he could sort out her words or force his brain to figure out what she meant, she’d leaned in and slipped his cock past her lips. She went slow, gentle. The warmth of her mouth was amazing. When was the last time he’d felt anything pleasurable other than the touch of his own hand? At first, the women would use him, too, but eventually that stopped working because he’d stopped working.

 

But, then again, none of them had treated him with kindness like Nora had, none of them had given him a choice. None of them had cared about his pleasure.

 

She used her hand along with her mouth, and before long, he started to tense. Was it just that it had been so long or was she that good? Hell, did he care? Not right then.

 

“I’m going to come,” he said, pushing at her shoulder in warning.

 

She released him from her mouth for a moment, but continued with her hand. “I don’t mind. Do you want me to stop?”

 

Did he? He shook his head.

 

Nora smiled and kept her gaze locked on his as she slid her lips back over his cock. The way she looked at him was enough for him to come.

 

He came silently, hand tightening on the chair to keep still. He didn’t want to look like he enjoyed it too much, didn’t what to overstep his bounds. There had been plenty of times a raider would offer him something, but if he acted as if he liked it, it was snatched away.

 

She swallowed and cleaned him with her tongue before sitting back. “Was that okay?”

 

He nodded, his own tongue touching his lips. He’d breathed hard enough that his lips had dried.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Right then, he wanted nothing more. “Yes. Please.”

 

“Good answer.” Nora stood, then leaned in. She placed one hand on his cheek, the other on the back of the seat. She moved slow, moving in to brush her lips against his.

 

It was soft, and perfect, and so sweet he realized he wasn’t breathing. He sucked in a ragged breath.

 

Nora laughed, resting her forehead against his. “Breathing is needed, but it’s good to know I’m that distracting. Go get in bed, would you? You need some sleep so your neck heals.”

 

Harvey stood, pulling the underwear back on but stepping fully out of the jeans.

 

Nora moved toward the couch, and Harvey grabbed her wrist before she could get far. “Sleep in the bed.”

 

She turned, tilting her head. “Are you sure?”

 

Harvey squeezed her hand gently. “Yes, please.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nora set her head on her arm while she watched Harvey sleep. He was more relaxed then she’d seen him before, his face pressed against the pillow, blanket pulled up to his waist. Then again, sleep might be the only place he had nothing to fear.

 

His neck had healed, though the idea of adding another collar made her ill. She just reminded herself it had to be done, that it was to keep him safe, that he’d chosen it. She wanted to destroy it, to burn the fucker and dance on the ashes. Maybe, someday.

 

His eyes opened slowly, darting around like he needed to figure out where he was.

 

“You’re safe,” she said.

 

He nodded, though the wariness in his eyes said called her a liar. He folded his arm beneath the pillow to mirror her stance. “You were already awake?”

 

“I was watching you sleep. Did you know, you look happy when you sleep?”

 

His gaze darted away. He did that a lot, tried to hide anything he felt. She supposed she understood. She was still a risk to him, and in his experience, you didn’t give potential threats any ammunition. Raiders could steal everything else from him, but his thoughts? Those were always his own.

 

“Thank you.” His voice was soft, quiet in the still low light of the morning. “For everything you’ve done for me. I don’t know how I can repay you. I don’t think I can.”

 

“I’m not asking for repayment. That’s something you ought to learn about me. I do what I want to do. I don’t ask people, I don’t bargain, and I don’t expect anything back.”

 

“You want me and you haven’t done anything about it.” He seemed like he wanted to say more; he probably wanted to add yet onto it, but thought better of it.

 

She smiled. Talking back was a good sign, a show that he’d begun to think maybe he could trust her, at least a little. It was a spark. “Yeah, I do want you. I’m not about to lie about that. But I only want you when you want me, too, and I expect that to be a while. I’m not normally a patient person, but I find I don’t mind for you.”

 

His hand reached out, hesitant, and rested on her hip.

 

Nora grinned wider but ignored it, not wanting to spook him.

 

Yeah, he wasn’t like anyone else she knew, but she was tired of the men she knew. Most of them were as bad as she was, just different sides of the same damned bottlecap and she was tired of herself. She wanted to look at someone and see something different.

 

Harvey was different. What sort of man could still have so much kindness in him after everything he’d suffered? Fuck knew it had all been drained out of Nora. Nothing left but venom and hate left in her, just a corpse who kept on going because she was too stubborn to give in.

 

Now she didn’t even have a mission, have something to fight for. She kept going because, fuck, what other choice was there? So she kept going, kept killing, kept putting down assholes because she wanted to be the only asshole around.

 

Even the Institute ran on its own, now. She only had to return for a day every week or two to check in.

 

But Harvey? He was something good, and that drew her to him, made her want to be good.

 

“So, what are your plans today?” Nora asked.

 

“I don’t have any. What did you need me to do?”

 

“Nothing. You don’t have to do anything. I thought maybe we’d go for a walk? I could show you the Galactic Zone. Pack is set to head up there tomorrow, but I thought maybe you wanted to come see it today. It’s kind of cool.” And she wanted to show off, a bit. She wanted him to see what she’d done, that she was capable and useful.

 

She wasn’t some looker, she wasn’t good with words, she never was clean and well dressed, but she could fight.

 

“Is that what you want me to do?”

 

Nora dropped her eyes, pressing her lips together for a moment. No, what she wanted was for him to want to go. She wanted him to want to spend time with her. “No. I want you to do whatever you want to do. You don’t have to go, it’s fine.”

 

His finger pressed beneath her chin to lift her eyes back to his. “I would like to go with you. Please?”

 

“Sure. I’ll pack us up some food and we’ll head out.”

 

#

 

An hour later, they’d dressed, eaten, and packed.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Harvey paused by the table where the Overbosses collar sat like a radscorpion. Neither had looked at it all morning, avoiding the table as if they could avoid the topic.

 

Nora paused, gaze finally setting on it. “I fucking hate that thing. I really hate this, you know that, right?”

 

Harvey picked up the collar when Nora wouldn’t move. He grasped her wrist, pressing the collar into her palm. The fact she didn’t want to put it on him helped, soothed his wounded pride of having to wear it again. “It’s okay.”

 

Her hands shook as she lifted the collar. The first attempt failed, her fingers slipping. “Fuck,” she muttered.

 

Harvey ducked his head and kissed her. He hadn’t thought about it first, wouldn’t have done it if he’d thought about it. He just couldn’t not kiss her in that moment, not when she trembled and struggled with something he’d asked her to do, something that threatened her if anything, something that was only for him.

 

She sucked in a surprised breath, then stayed still for him. He explored, slowly, testing. He could still taste the coffee on her lips. He wanted to pull her closer, to feel some control. He’d even thought about that once the night before, when she’d slept. He imagined how it would feel to be above her, to grasp her thigh, wrap it around his waist. He’d pictures how he’d set her hands on a building, pushing into her from behind, to finally have the control, to be able to choose. But that was too much.

 

Her fingers moved slowly, but the snap of the collar told him the same thing the familiar snugness told him: he had a collar on again.

 

He broke the kiss, pulling back. It made him realize, he was taller than her. He hadn’t thought of it before, hadn’t noted it. He rarely stood at his full height because raiders saw it as a challenge.

 

But, he was taller than her. She barely reached his shoulder if he stood tall, if he pulled his shoulders back.

 

She seemed to notice it at the same time, because she frowned and pulled away. “Right. We should probably arm you. What are you comfortable with?”

 

“Slaves don’t carry weapons.”

 

“Who made those rules?”

 

“Overboss.”

 

Nora’s lips tipped up. “And what am I?”

 

Harvey couldn’t help but smile back. “The Overboss.”

 

“That’s right. So, what do you want? I’ve got everything good. Assault rifles, sniper rifles, pistols, blades, bats, grenades. Missile launcher, fatman, fuck, I think I have an assaultron arm in here somewhere.”

 

That was a lot of weaponry. He knew she was dangerous, since no weak person could take or keep a park like this, but hearing her list all the weapons like it was nothing reminded him how different they really were. He’d handled a few pipe pistols in his life before slavery, but he’d never been any good at it. It was likely one reason he’d ended up a slave.

 

Men like him ended up slaves or dead.

 

“I’m not a good shot with any, to be honest. I’ve used pistols, though.”

 

She kept moving like she hadn’t caught his hesitation. “I’ve got exactly the right gun. It’s got a hell of a kick, so hold on, but you won’t find better. It’ll drop anything in a shot or two.” She dropped to her knees and dug through a chest, before pulling out a weapon.

 

Nora handed it to Harvey.

 

It was heavy, heavier than any pistol he’d held. It had to cost a fortune, modded with amazing grips, sights, and upgraded magazines if he was right. It lacked any sign of defect or damage. Someone had taken good care of it over many years.

 

“This is really nice. I can’t take it,” he said.

 

“Trust me, seeing you have it would make me feel pretty fucking good. Let’s just say, it came from someone I really hated, who it stole something really important to me at one time, and you having it? It makes some sort of weird and wonderful cosmic sense.”

 

Harvey stared down at the gun. “What happen to the person who owned it?” But he knew, didn’t he? Even if he pretended for a moment that she was like him, she wasn’t. If she had the gun, he couldn’t still be alive, and Harvey doubted the man had died by natural causes.

 

“I killed him.” She said it without looking back at him, like it was nothing. Just one in who knew how many she’d killed. Who was she? Why was he starting to trust her? To believe in her? He should know better, should be smarter than that.

 

Nora met his gaze. “Are you ready to go?”

 

Harvey hooked the holsters belt around his waist, trying to shove down all that doubt before she saw it. “Yes. Let’s go.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Harvey walked through Nuka World like it was the first time. He fought the urge to pull at the collar, to adjust it. It caught light and cast it on walls when they moved close enough to them.

 

He’d walked these streets so many times, he could have done it sleeping. He knew the places you avoided, the dark corners you tip toed by, the people you cowered from. He knew every inch and every alcove in that park, but he’d never been so visible.

 

Walking beside Nora put him on display. People watched him, slaves and raiders alike. They’d recognize him, then frown when they saw the collar. It would finish off with some form of confusion, like they really didn’t get what Nora saw in him.

 

He hated it.

 

“Good morning, Ma’am. Good morning, Harvey.” X6 walked up.

 

How did he not die of heat stroke? He covered himself in leather, even out in their heat. Still, he showed no reaction to it, a lot like everything else.

 

“Morning. I’m heading to Galactic Zone today. You and Gage hold down the park.”

 

“I thought you already cleared it.” Funny how he spoke questions without infliction, like they were statements.

 

“I did. I wanted to show Harvey around it. Overbosses get days off, too.”

 

“Very well. Be careful, though. A supposedly empty park is a good place to create an ambush within. Especially if you were distracted.” His gaze darted between Nora and Harvey.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, this isn’t that sort of outing. I’ll be careful. I’m armed, even Harvey is armed.”

 

X6’s gaze drifted down to Harvey’s gun. “Is that Kellogg’s pistol?”

 

“Sure is. Figured it was fitting.”

 

X6’s face remained impassive, though his gaze roamed Harvey. “Perhaps. Enjoy your day, Ma’am.”

 

Harvey followed Nora to the space between the parks, then into the gates of The Galactic Zone.

 

He wanted to ask about Kellogg. Nora had killed him, that much he knew, but who was he? Why was there so much pain behind that name? He’d stolen something from her, but what was it? Was she so vicious she’d slaughter a simple thief?

 

His mouth opened to ask, but nothing came out. He didn’t want to ask, wasn’t sure he wanted to know. They were getting along well, and even if she seemed to like him, asking too many questions could change that. If she killed a man who’d only stolen something from her, what would she do to him?

 

Maybe he should have run. If he’d run, without a collar, he’d be free. Right now? Right now he was hers. This whole ‘I care about you’ bull sounded nice, but it would change. It always changed.

 

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Nora shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, shoulders hunching in. “I’ll take you back.”

 

Harvey shook his head, forcing words past his lips. “I don’t know anything about you.”

 

“What did you want to know? It’s all a lot less interesting than you’d think.”

 

He wanted to know about the gun. He wanted to know about Kellogg. That wasn’t what he asked, though. “Where did you get the scar on your cheek?”

 

Nora’s fingers touched the scar. “Bad choice. I have scars with way better stories. You could have asked about the one on my thigh I got from fighting an Alpha Deathclaw, or the one along my back from when I killed this crazy psycho who was using dead bodies to create art. Why would you want to know about this little thing?”

 

“Because you touch it, often. You stroke your fingers over it when you’re nervous, and sometimes you pull your hair forward to hide it.”

 

Nora took a step backward, eyes narrowing.

 

He’d gone too far, hadn’t he? “Sorry,” he whispered out, dropping his gaze. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.”

 

She spoke, voice soft. “When I first got to here, the Commonwealth, I mean, because I’m not from here, I met someone. I thought he cared about me, thought I mattered to him. Hell, I thought we were in love. It was stupid, but I was so lonely, I was willing to believe it. He was a liar, but I didn't care. Turns out he just needed me. When he realized I wasn’t going to pick his side, that I wasn’t going to be useful, he decided to kill me. This scar is from where he hit me with the butt of his sniper rifle.”

 

“What happened?” Harvey risked bringing his gaze back up, but Nora wasn’t looking at him.

 

Her gaze locked on some point in the distance, eyes unfocused. “I did what I always do. I did what I had to so I could survive. That’s the thing about me, I guess, I don’t die. I just fucking refuse to do it. Funny thing, I wouldn’t have killed him. If I’d been forced to, I would have found a way around it, but instead of trusting that, he tried to kill me.”

 

“Did you love him?”

 

Her bitter laugh drifted between them. “Yeah, I loved him. Fitting, really. Everyone I love ends up dead. I should have let him go, huh? I couldn’t, though. He’d just come back and try it again and nothing in this damned world is going to kill me. If you only knew the shit I lived though.”

 

“You don’t sound happy about living.”

 

“I’m not, but it’s better than the alternative, I guess. But this is a good warning for you. I’m not safe. Every person I’ve loved has died, Harvey, every single one of them. Some because I couldn’t save them, some because I killed them. So, you ever rethink this and want to run? I’ll let you go.”

 

Did he want to run?

 

Not just yet, at least. “Will you show me around?”

 

Nora closed her eyes, pulling in a deep breath, before she moved her hair to cover that scar. “Sure. You any good at climbing?”

 

#

 

Nora yanked herself up the last bit, sweat making her hands slippery, but her grip held. Harvey grabbed her arm to help her up, and it occurred to her, he was a lot more fit than she’d expected.

 

She had assumed, given his status as a slave, he’d be weaker. Sure, it was clear he wasn’t small, but she’d worked hard at not leering at him. The way he used that strength to pull her up off the ladder made her reevaluate that.

 

“Thanks,” she said, rubbing her hands against her jeans. “Once we get the power on, we’ll be able to take the elevator up here.”

 

“I don’t mind the climb,” Harvey admitted, turning to stare out over the park.

 

The Starport Nuka did have an amazing view of the park, and given it had only one way in and out, Nora liked its security. No one would bother them up here, and maybe they could relax. No threats, no worries of someone coming up and killing them.

 

“I can’t believe you cleared this whole park.”

 

Nora shrugged, dropping her pack on the floor. “Didn’t do it by myself. Gage helped.”

 

“It was something Colter and all his raiders couldn’t do. That makes it pretty amazing.”

 

She wanted him to be impressed, but that edge of fear remained. Did it just remind him how dangerous she could be?

 

“They could have done it; they were just scared. Not much scares me.” Nora pulled her sleeping back from her pack and unrolled it, opening it to give them a place to sit. She sat, then patted the ground for Harvey. Why was she here? Was this some stupid idea of a date? That she'd show  him a pretty sight, they'd eat a meal, and he'd be all better? That she wouldn't be a raider and he wouldn't be a slave and everything would be okay.

 

Fuck, she was stupid. 

 

Harvey sat beside her. “What does scare you?”

 

Nora stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her hands. What did scare her? “Fading away. I’m terrified that I’ll just fade away to nothing, that I’ll never have left a mark, that I’ll just be another forgotten person. It’s why I won’t die, why I won’t let anything kill me, because once I’m gone, I’m afraid I’ll just fade away. No, when I do go, I plan to take everything with me.”

 

And talk about an answer that wasn’t likely to reassure him, but she couldn’t lie. He deserved the truth. She’d dream about being trapped in that cryotube, about the world passing her by. She’d woken up to find nothing of her old world, to find all those people she’d known gone and rotting and worthless.

 

Nora would never be that. She’d never turn into nothing more than a corpse that people picked clean. People would remember her, she’d make fucking sure of that.

 

No one could live forever, but they could be remembered forever, and that was almost as good.

 

“I probably shouldn’t have told you that, huh? Should have said spiders or radroaches or anything else.”

 

“I wouldn’t have ever believe any of those things from you.”

 

“You think you already know me or something?”

 

“I think I’m getting there.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what do you think you’ve figured out?” She tossed the words out like a dare. Pushing him like that wasn’t nice, but after all the information she’d given him? She felt on display and she didn’t care for it.

 

“I think you’re stubborn and terrifying. You’ll do things no one else could just because you refuse to give up. You want people to be afraid of you because it’s safer and keeps them at a distance, but you’re also terrified of being alone. You want to be a good person, and you’re always worried that you’re failing at it, and worried it will make you look weak. So you pretend not to care what anyone thinks about you, and you do the best you can, like the rest of us.”

 

Nora said nothing back, her lips pressed together. She didn’t think she cared for that assessment, though she couldn’t argue with much of it.

 

Harvey sighed. “Sorry if I said too much. You don’t make it long as a slave unless you can read people, unless you can figure out just how dangerous they’re likely to be, but I should have kept my mouth shut.”

 

“So, your little spiel says I’m not that dangerous? That’s what you’ve come away from this with?”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“Don’t talk in circles. I’m not going to hurt you for being honest. Out with it already.”

 

“You might be the most dangerous person I’ve met here. You told me what you’re afraid of, but you know what I’m afraid of? You.”

 

And there it was. The truth, and she couldn’t even deny it, could she? No damned romantic picnic was going to change things. 

 

Nora sighed, then gathered her things. “Come on, let’s get back. This was a stupid idea.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nora drank her beer, feet up on the armrest of Mason’s throne. The pack alpha didn’t allow anyone to sit in his chair, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t put her feet on it. As Overboss, she got a few perks no one else did.

 

Not that she’d given him a fucking choice in the matter. She’d walked onto the stage, took the seat beside him, and used his chair as a footrest. Let him take that any damned way he wanted.

 

“Galactic Zone is gonna fit nice. We were getting crowded in here, and moving out to there? Some extra space? Yeah, that’s gonna work out nice,” Mason said. “Glad you decided to come out for some fun with us.”

 

What else was she going to do? Sit around her place and scare Harvey?

 

Fuck that. Maybe she’d find somewhere else to sleep. She could bunk with X6. He’d complain, but he wouldn’t kick her out. Hell, she could just climb her ass back up the Spaceport Nuka and sleep up there. Wasn’t that pathetic? She ends up having to move out like the jaded loser in a divorce. Some Overboss she was, but she wasn’t about to kick him out. Where would he even go?

 

He’d said he was scared of her. Sure, she could understand it. Hard to blame him for it after what he’d suffered through with Colter, but it still hurt. No matter how nice she tried to be, he wasn’t going to get over that.

 

A damned picnic wasn’t going to change it. A few stupid conversations weren’t going to make him see her differently.

 

Still, she’d helped him. She’d keep on helping him. Now she just needed a new fucking place to live.

 

“Figured I could use a break.”

 

“Well, you’ve earned it. Kicking Colter’s ass and then taking Galactic Zone? Fuck, we haven’t had this much movement in a while. What’s your poison? We all have something to use. Chems, people, blood. Heard you picked up Harvey for your own, and I got a few men here you might like.”

 

“Would everyone stop trying to give me slaves?”

 

“Never said shit about slaves.” Mason pointed his finger across the way. “See him? Tall one, long hair? He’s named Peter, and you could scratch that itch with him. Hell, he’d like some scratching. I can promise, he ain’t gonna stab you afterward, and if he disappoints you, feel free to stab him.”

 

“What are you, a pimp?”

 

“Nah, just figured you could both work off some aggression. If you ain’t into free men, too many strings, I got some slaves. Could pretty ones who are pretty fucking eager. Or I could send someone to pick Harvey up, bring him.”

 

“Shut up. I don’t need anyone dealing with my love life.”

 

“Love life? That whatever the bullshit with Harvey is? Because I was just talking about fucking. Look, you’re pouting up here like someone kicked your puppy. You’re screwing with the party and that glaring you’re doing? Yeah, people are waiting for you to start killing just because.”

 

Nora glared, then took another drink. She used her foot to kick Mason’s shoulder. Fuck Mason and his ideas. Nora just wanted to drink and forget the way Harvey had looked at her.

 

#

 

Harvey stuck to the shade, away from the light of the lamps. He’d lost X6 with ease. X6 might be a courser, but he had no idea who he was dealing with.

 

Harvey wasn’t a fighter, but he knew how to stay alive by avoidance.

 

There was no part of this place Harvey couldn’t get to or escape from, including the Overboss quarters. X6 had sat by the lift while Harvey had slipped out the back staircase. X6 had tried to follow him, but Harvey ducked through a few buildings and stayed out of his range.

 

Nora was with the pack. He was sure of it.

 

She’d left him with X6 after they’d returned, hurrying out of the place like she couldn’t escape fast enough. She hadn’t said anything to him on the trip back.

 

So, maybe it had been a low blow. It was true, of course. He was afraid of her. She held all the power and that terrified him. But he hadn’t needed to say it like he had, not when she’d tried so hard to give him a nice day, to move slowly. She’d done everything she could to ease his worries, and he’d taken the chance to hurt him.

 

Hell, only one of them had been cruel so far.

 

He’d tried to apologize, but she’d waved it off. Still, the tight lines be her mouth? The way her lips turned white? She hadn’t really heard a word of it.

 

And he was pretty damned sure she wasn’t going to come back to her place that night. Hard to be too scared of someone who ran away like that, someone who had wilted at his words.

 

He needed to make it right. He needed to talk to her, to apologize to her.

 

Harvey stopped at the Pack gate. He didn’t enter their territory by choice often, but the idea of Nora sitting in there alone bothered him. He wanted to make it right, needed to before the night passed. Things hardened over the night.

 

“You ain’t welcome here.” The raider guarding the door crossed his arms over his chest. “We got enough fucking slaves in here, don’t need another, especially one as soft as you. You wouldn’t survive a party like that.”

 

“Shut up.” The raider beside him shoved his friend. “Take a look at his collar you blind moron.”

 

The first raider took a look at Harvey’s collar, then stepped back. “Ah, shit. Sorry, didn’t mean anything by it. Didn’t see it. Okay, well, she’s in there. Go on. And, um, feel free not to mention this to her, huh?”

 

Both opened the gate and moved out of his way. This type of deference was weird. He wasn’t used to people giving him space or any level of respect.

 

Sure, this respect was based on what they thought Nora might do if they hurt him, but still.

 

“Overboss is up on the stage with Mason.” The raider slapped Mason on the back then walked away.

 

Inside the Amphitheatre, the Pack was throwing a hell of a party. They stumbled around, drinking, fighting, having sex. Sometimes what seemed like a combination of them. Slaves were there, too. Some offered drinks, some offered other things.

 

Harvey tried not to look at them. He didn’t want to think about when he’d been entertainment at an event like this. The feeling of helplessness, the hands on him, the pain. Fuck. He sucked in a deep breath to push away the memories.

 

He lifted his gaze to the stage and froze. Everything faded away, the fear, the memories, the entire pack.

 

Nora watched him, daring him to approach, daring him to turn tail and run. She didn’t move, legs draped over Mason’s throne, leaning back in her chair, beer in her hand.

 

She looked so damned at home there, in the middle of the raiders, in the middle of the violence. No one eyed her, no one threatened her. Even Mason seemed give her a good distance, if the way she sat was any indication. No one else could even get on stage, and there she sat, using his place in the pack like her own footrest.

 

She was asking him a question. She was telling him that this was her, and that he had a choice. Did he want that? Did he think he could get past it? He could turn around and leave, or he could go to her.

 

Would he turn his back on her? Was there any chance?

 

Harvey took a deep breath, then walked toward her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Harvey approached the stage, pausing in front of it, gaze on Nora’s, trying to read her reaction, to guess what she wanted from him. Guessing wrong was never good. 

 

“Evening, Harvs,” Mason said, not moving a bit, lounging in his chair the way he always did, that easy authority he carried like nothing much mattered to him. 

 

Mason had never hurt Harvey, didn’t seem to enjoy hurting slaves, at least unless he figured he had a reason. The Pack Alpha was vicious and violent, no doubt about that, but he didn’t fight unless he had a reason to.  It meant if you did something he saw as a challenge, you were fucked. The rest of the time? He didn’t care about slaves, and that was the better reaction you could get from raiders. Not caring meant he left you alone. 

 

“Alpha.” Harvey nodded toward Mason, dropping his eyes as he did so.

 

“Get him a seat,” Nora snapped to another pack member.

 

“I ain’t fetching shit for a slave-“

 

Mason had the man by his throat before he finished the complaint. “You fucking stupid or you got a death wish? Because when the Overboss asks you to get something, you don’t mouth off or you’ll find yourself without teeth, cub. You got it?”

 

“Y-yeah. Got it.”

 

The moment Mason released him, the man scurried off at a run to get a chair. He returned, standing beside Harvey, face something between fear and anger.

 

“Up here.” Nora nodded beside her.

 

The man followed the order, setting the chair beside Nora before he ran off.

 

“Pushing your luck, Boss.” Mason didn’t turn his head, speaking to Nora while staring out at his Pack. “Ain’t no one allowed up here but me. You? Fine. But him?” He tsked. 

 

“You need a belly scratch to calm down, Mason? You’re snarling louder than usual. Get over it, will you? He’s a collared slave and he’s mine. No one’s about to think he’s challenging shit and you know it.”

 

“I ain’t letting you anywhere near my belly or any other soft bits of me. Not with those claws of yours. He’s your slave, your problem. He acts up, well, that’s on you. I’m gonna go find me a female who is friendlier than you.”

 

“Looking for someone to play around with your soft bits?”

 

Mason tossed a glare over his shoulder. “You might be a good Overboss, but you’re a shitty conversationalist.”

 

Harvey’s shoulders ached from the tension of the conversation. He hated being so close to all that posturing and the veiled threats. Maybe it was because he knew he had no say in any of it. If Nora and Mason went after each other, he was nothing but a chew toy between them. Watching things that could change your life, but which you couldn’t do anything about, was stressful.

 

“You want to sit?” Nora nodded at the chair beside her.

 

Harvey drew his hands into fists, then walked onto the stage in slow, measured steps. He lowered himself into the chair beside Nora.

 

People stared, but Nora ignored it. “What are you doing here? This isn’t the kind of place I’d guess you’d come by choice.”

 

“You weren’t going to come back tonight.”

 

“And? You had a safe place to sleep, a guard, anything else you wanted, and best of all, I wasn’t there to scare you.”

 

Harvey swallowed hard before forcing him to say what he’d come to say. “I’m sorry for saying that. I am scared of you, but I shouldn’t have said it like that. I’m scared of you because I’ve learned that people in power say a lot of nice things to get what they want, but eventually, they stop talking nice and start taking. I know you’re trying, and I’m not making it easy for you. You haven't given me any reason to fear you, so, I’m sorry.”

 

She released a soft breath, shoulders dropping like she’d been putting on a brave face but it faltered. “I’m trying, I really am. I can’t say I’ve got a lot of experience with this, and to be honest, I’m really fucking bad at dealing with people in the first place. I want to help you, Harvey. I want to do this right, but fuck, I don’t know if I’m cut out for it. I’m not a sweet person, I’m not a kind person. Nothing I am is good for you.”

 

“So why did you start this? Why do you want it?”

 

“Because I want to be good for you. I want to be that person.” Nora sighed, letting her head fall back, against the back of the chair. “No matter how bad I might be for you, I’m glad you came.”

 

“I knew when you left that you weren’t planning on coming back.”

 

“Figured you’d be better off.”

 

“I think maybe I’m better off with you around.” Harvey reached out, slowly, and set his hand on top of hers. Would she yank back? Scream at him for taking such a liberty in front of the raiders, for risking her reputation? He braced himself for a reaction.

 

Instead, she leaned across the short distance between their chairs and kissed him. It wasn’t a claiming kiss, not the sort where someone shoved their tongue into his mouth just to prove they could. He’d suffered plenty of those, attempts to shame him, to tear apart his pride. She brushed her lips against his, a sweet thank you for his words that he could stop at any time.

 

But, he pulled his courage against him and returned it. He set his hand on her cheek, letting his lips play across hers, even dragging his teeth across her bottom lips. She released a soft moan that blew over his lips and had him smiling.

 

He liked that.

 

He’d serviced plenty of people, but none of them had wanted him. He’d never wanted them. It had been too long since he wanted to hear those soft sounds of pleasure from someone, when he wanted to make them feel good. Normally those sounds meant success, but they turned his stomach. A requirement, not a desire. 

 

Nora pulled away, the light of the fires casting red over her cheeks. Or was that a blush? She avoided his gaze, and that told him, didn’t it?

 

Harvey shifted in his seat. “Was that okay? I don’t want to cause you problems by making you look weak.”

 

“Looking weak? Ah, Harvey, you don’t know me very well. I’m respected because I’ll kill anyone who dares to go against me. I fight dirty, and I’ve got no problem slaughtering anyone who stands in my way. If a kiss or a touch makes me look weak enough someone attacks me over it, well, may I don’t deserve to keep shit. Trust me, I would get on my knees right here for you, in front of everyone here, and I wouldn’t care. Anyone wants to take that as weakness is welcome to try.”

 

Harvey sucked in a breath as he imagined that, as he thought about how it would feel to have her mouth on him in the middle of all these raiders. To think she wouldn’t care that it would make her seem lower than him, that she didn’t worry about how she looked when it came to him? Maybe she’d let him wrap his hand in her hair, to guide the speed, the depth. A soft shudder ran through him.

 

“You like that idea?” Nora’s hand touched his thigh. “Do you want me to do that?”

 

He shook his head. “Not now. I’m not. . . it’s not. . .” Words escaped him as he tried to explain that while the idea, in theory, excited him, reality was a very different thing.

 

“It’s okay.” She squeezed his leg, then pulled her hand back. “I understand. So, do you want me to come back tonight? I’ll sleep somewhere else if you’d rather have that place to yourself.”

 

“Please sleep with me.” The words came out and Harvey sat up straight when he thought about them. “I didn’t mean-“

 

She lifted her hand. “It’s okay. I get it. You ready to get out of here and get back?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Nora stood, then held a hand out. A chill covered her fingers, probably from the beer bottle she’d left on Mason’s throne.

 

She wrapped an arm around Harvey’s waist, tucking herself beneath his arm as they wound through the people. It almost felt like walking around with a lover, like he'd done before he'd become a slave. A sweet woman against him, his arm around her shoulders, fingers on her arm.

 

But, Nora wasn't some sweet woman, was she? And God help him, he might be starting to like that about her.

 

Near the gate, someone bumped into Harvey’s shoulder. The raider pulled up to his full height and shoved Harvey, hard. “You fucking idiot! Watch where you’re going before I show you how we deal with asswipes like you in the Pack.”

 

Harvey pulled backward out of habit, flinching away from the hit he expected, the one he'd earned by being too engrossed in Nora to keep an eye out around him. 

 

Instead of the hit he braced for, a scream filled the air.

 

In the man’s shoulder, below his collarbone, the hilt of a knife stuck out, Nora’s small hand grasped around it.

 

“You want to take a better look at who you’re threatening?” Her voice was hard, threat and anger tangled through it. 

 

The man’s eyes went wide as he recognized Nora. He hadn’t taken a second look at her, only seeing a small woman curled into the side of a slave. Fool should have looked before he leapt. “Overboss, I’m so sorry. So fucking sorry. Didn’t see you there, didn’t realize.”

 

“Your eyes not work or something? Because I’m not that hard to notice. No one else here has gone shoving me or anyone I’m with. So you’re either blind or your stupid. Which is it?”

 

“Stupid, Boss.” Mason folded his arms over his chest as he walked up from behind them. “This one’s real fucking stupid. What do you want to do with him?”

 

Nora jerked the knife again, digging it in deeper. “I think he’ll remember the lesson. Have someone treat him. Then he needs to clean my damned knife and return it, tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, Boss, sure. Yeah.” The words came between panting breaths and sobs. "I'll clean it real good, bring it up tomorrow." 

 

Nora released the blade, though she flicked the end with her nail once, rewarded with another howl, before she cuddled back into Harvey’s side like the whole exchange hadn't happened. 

 

Once they were outside of the pack, Nora spoke, voice soft. “Did that scare you?”

 

Harvey tried to sort out his feelings about the casual violence. It was scary, the way she moved, the way she spilled blood without a second thought. There was so much violence in her, so little care for the damage she did. It should have scared him to see it, but no one had ever stood up for him like that. No one had risked their life and their position for him before. When he thought about how she reacted, as if on instinct, he answered with the only thing he knew for sure. “You must be starting to grow on me, because I think I liked it.”  

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“You are the worst bodyguard I’ve ever seen.” Nora tossed her empty beer bottle at X6 at the bottom of the lift. She’d been waiting for him, knew he’d come check in soon. It had allowed her enough time to finish her third beer for the night and relax

 

He caught it, like she knew he would. No one had better reflexes than X6. “Harvey is craftier than I gave him credit for. I won’t make that mistake again. Have an eventful evening?”

 

“Did you hear I stabbed someone?”

 

“No, I simply know you well enough to assume. Where is Harvey?”

 

“Upstairs, getting ready for bed. Figured I’d give him some space.”

 

“He risked annoying a courser and an altercation with raiders in order to find you tonight. I suspect space isn’t what he wants.”

 

“What we want and what we need isn’t always the same thing.”

 

X6 leaned his forearm on the edge of the lift. “I am sure his previous owners said the same thing. Perhaps, for once, someone ought to listen to what he wants instead of trying to make that choice for him.”

 

Nora narrowed her eyes, a look that would have had most people wilting. X6 wasn’t most people, though, which was exactly why she kept him around.

 

“Glare at me all you want, I suspect you know I’m right. So, go up the lift and go have a nice evening. I will see you in the morning. Are you still going to take the bottling plant?”

 

“Yeah. Meet me here at daybreak. Gage and I will head out then. I’d like to take it in a day if we can.” Nora peered over her shoulder, up toward where she knew Harvey was. “I don’t want to be gone over night, but if I am-“

 

“-If you are, I will stay here and watch him.”

 

Nora smiled, leaned in, and pressed a kiss to X6’s cheek. She knew he’d hate it, but maybe that was part of the reason she did it. “You’re a good friend. Thanks.”

 

“Good night, Ma’am.” X6 nodded once, then left.

 

Nora took another minute to herself before hitting the button to take the lift up. At the top, Harvey stood by the bar, his back to her.

 

Sweat pants hung low on his hips, showing off his back. It had her pausing to take in the view. There was no doubt, he was good looking. Muscles covered his back, his torso, his shoulders. He wore them with such ease she forgot he had them at times. Then her eyes focused on the details, and everything melted away.

 

Scars. A mess of them, different widths and lengths. Some deep and messy, others thin and even. Some old, some newer. Whips? Knives.

 

Nora pressed a hand to her stomach and closed her eyes so she didn’t get sick. It broke her heart as she imagined how they’d gotten there, the helplessness, the pain.

 

Harvey turned, smiling, until he spotted her gaze. The smile slid off his lips, his gaze darting away. “Disciples like to play, sometimes,” he explained, shame dripping from his words. His hands reached for a shirt.

 

“Don’t put it on.” Nora set her hand on his.

 

His hand fisted in the material, trembling beneath her touch. His gaze remained on the ground. “I hate them.”

 

“I’ve got plenty of my own scars. I mean, I know you haven’t seen me naked, but I can promise you, I’ve got a lot.”

 

Harvey yanked away from her. His footsteps as he paced ricocheted in the space like bullets. He rolled his shoulders, tension filling the room. “You got yours fighting. You could do something; you did something. I did nothing, just took it. I hate every single one of them. This one?” He slapped his palm against a deep one over his hip, hard enough a red mark remained. “Dixie did it because I couldn’t get hard for her. She decided if I couldn’t entertain her one way, I’d entertain her another. What sort of man goes through that? You really want to compare scars with me? Tell me more about how these shouldn’t bother me, please.”

 

Nora let him pace. She’d never seen him like this. Hell, he was full on angry. If he were anyone else, she’d be reaching for her gun right about then. Not Harvey, though. It didn’t matter how mad he was, he’d never lash out. The man had too much damned integrity for that.

 

“Nothing to say?” He walked up on her, placing his hands on the post behind her. It trapped her between his arms, his body so close to hers, his heat soaked into her. “You always have something to say. Go on, tell me what I’m supposed to do, tell me how to fix this.”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never been there; I can’t tell you what to do. I can only say that I’m here, and I'm not going anywhere, and I want to help.”

 

He used one hand to grasp the back of her neck, the other still on the post beside her. He pulled her closer and kissed her. It wasn’t the timid kisses from before. It was anger and pain. He devoured her in that kiss, his tongue sliding past her lips, taking, not giving an inch.

 

Nora wanted to react, to wrap her arms around him, to yank him closer, but she held still. She stayed passive, something that was hard as fuck for her.

 

After a moment, he calmed the kiss. He let it turn gentle and sweet before pulling his lips from hers. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, his chin setting on her head. His breath caught.

 

Was he crying?

 

Nora rubbed her hand against his back, the roughness of the raised scars keeping the topic in mind. “I know you hate them, but they don’t change who you are to me.”

 

“I want to be a real man, Nora. I want to be good enough, not the pathetic joke I am. I should be more than this.”

 

Nora pulled away enough to look up and catch his gaze. “Fuck what you think a real man is, Harvey. I’ve spent my life around men, and just because someone can mow people down with a gun doesn’t make him a real man or a good man. I’ve seen men who are typical tough guys do some god-awful things, and I’ve seen men who kill without a thought break so easily. You’re stronger than you think, Harvey, stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

 

He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes sliding closed. “I wish I was more for you.”

 

“I don’t. Come to bed?”

 

He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t move for his spot. He only nodded.

 

Nora moved beneath his arm, then caught his hand. She pulled him to the bed, settling him into it. He didn’t resist, but didn’t help, either.

 

He laid down, and Nora took a spot beside him. She let her fingers dance over his arm, over his side. She didn’t grope him, just touched, trying to reassure him.

 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” Harvey said.

 

“Nothing. Just close your eyes and relax.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You haven’t been touched much by people who don’t want anything. Is that okay?”

 

His breath shuddered in a slow, long blow. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay.”

 

“I’m leaving in the morning. I might leave before you wake up, and I wanted you to know that. Didn’t want you to worry. X6 will be here, so you’ll be safe, but,” she took a deep breath. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

He captured her hand, bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I’m gonna miss you, too. Try to be careful. I’d miss you a lot if you didn’t come back.”

 

#

 

Nora left Harvey sleeping the next morning. She didn’t want to wake him when he looked so peaceful. She said her goodbyes to X6, then headed off with Gage. The bottling plant was full of mirelurks and mirelurk kings.

 

Clearing it took time, but she and Gage worked well together. They set up their line, advanced that line, unloading round after round.

 

It was nearly night when they’d cleared the interior. Nuka Quantum and filthy covered her, soaking her clothing and chilling her skin. Nora leaned over the roof ledge, staring over the lake in front of bottling plant. Looked like they’d make it before nightfall as it turned out.

 

A roar echoed up from the lake, so loud Nora and Gage both covered their ears, the building shaking beneath the onslaught. 

 

A mirelurk queen rose from the water.

 

Nora grasped her rifle. “Well, fuck. Looks like we won’t make it home before night.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Harvey froze when Gage stepped off the lift, Nora’s limp body in his arms. So much blood covered her clothing, her skin pale, chest rising and falling in quick, uneven breaths.

 

“What happened?” Harvey’s voice cracked.

 

“Fucking mirelurk queen. Came out of nowhere. We killed the bitch, but Overboss got too close, lost a chunk.”

 

X6 took Nora from Gage, then laid her out on the bed. He shifted her head, moved her clothing, checked injuries. Her side had a bandage over most of it, red patches saying blood had soaked through. Other scratches and bruises covered her, along with  “Have you given her a stimpack?”

 

“You think I’m fucking stupid? Course I gave her one, just as soon as it happened. She passed out, so I hauled her ass back here.”

 

“Med-x?”

 

“No. Didn’t seem important right then since she collapsed. Wanted to get her out of there before we ran into any more trouble.”

 

“Well, it will be very important when she wakes. She is unpleasant when injured, believe me. Bring me some.”

 

Gage grabbed the medkit from the bar, then handed the chems to X6, who injected them with a practiced efficiency. He also injected another stimpack.

 

Nora twisted in her sleep, a soft whimper on her lips. She spoke, but Harvey could not make out the words from his spot across the room.

 

X6 leaned in, close. “What was that, Ma’am?”

 

She repeated the soft words.

 

“Yeah, he’s right here.” X6 turned his gaze on Harvey. “Come here.”

 

Harvey crossed the room to stand beside the bed.

 

X6 grabbed his hand and brought it forward, to Nora’s cheek. “Talk to her, Harvey. She’s asking for you. She isn’t awake fully, and she needs to go back to sleep. Her side is healing and it would be best if she didn’t move. Trust me, if she wakes up she’d going to be far more difficult.”

 

Harvey slid to his knees beside the bed, his thumb rubbing over her cheek. “It’s okay, Nora. I’m here.”

 

She turned into his palm, nuzzling against it. “Missed you.” Her words came out slurred, mixing together and difficult to recognize. Still, she calmed.

 

“I missed you too. Now, just sleep. You need sleep to get better.”

 

Harvey crawled in to the bed beside her, and she curled up against him before settling and drifting back into a still sleep.

 

X6 set a hand on Nora’s cheek. The touch was so gentle and intimate, it surprised Harvey. Perhaps that’s why X6 did it when she was asleep, because it said too much, and he didn’t seem the type to want to display anything. “Will you stay here?”

 

“Of course,” Harvey answered.

 

“Good. I will deactivate the lift and stay at the ground level. With her unconscious, I don’t want her unprotected. If you need anything, yell and I will hear you. There is more med-x on the nightstand should she wake up and require it. If she wakes up. . . well, call for me.”

 

X6 and Gage left them alone. The only sound in the room was the soft breathing of Nora, broken by an occasional whimper.

 

What did he mean call for him?

 

Harvey ran his fingers through her hair, whispering whenever she started to rouse. At his voice, she’d calm again. His eyes drifted closed, and he fell sleep beside her. The other nights they’d slept in the same bed, but not like this. They hadn’t laid so close, wrapped up in each other. It felt strange and personal and important and exactly what he never wanted to lose.

 

#

 

Nora woke in pain and fear. Nothing made sense. She got to her feet, stumbling, legs not working right. She hit a wall, blind, clutching for something to keep her upright. She wanted her weapon, she wanted something, anything.

 

Her chest thundered, snapping and groaning like a gate in the wind and yet she couldn’t catch her breath. Her lungs froze, ice particles cracking like they had when she’d woken up, fighting against the cryofreezing. She’d been back in that tube, watching while Kellogg shot Nate.

 

Nate.

 

How could she have let him die? Fuck, she’d failed him. She missed him. How could he be gone? Wetness tracked down her face, and when she reached to wipe it away, she realized her eyes were still shut.

 

She forced them open and the room spun. She couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? The fuck was that sound that wouldn’t stop?

 

Harvey stood in front of her, hands up, trying to talk to her. She couldn’t hear him. Couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t think. Why couldn’t she hear him?

 

The nightmare washed over her, the sickness, the helplessness. She wanted to vomit, to throw up the pain and the memory. She wanted to spew it across the floor just to get it out of her head.

 

Her throat hurt. Why did it hurt?

 

X6 was in front of her, grabbed in shoulders and shaking her, hard. Her head snapped forward, then back.

 

Her hearing started to come back. Screaming? Oh, guess that’s why her throat hurt.

 

She stopped and sucked in a breath, bending forward at the hips. Fuck.

 

Nate.

 

All she could see was his dead body, bleeding out into the cryotube while she’d done nothing, just banged on some glass. He hadn’t died as fast as she’d have expected, holding on like he wanted to do something, but there was nothing to do.

 

All that energy faded away and she collapsed, the world going dark.

 

#

 

X6 caught Nora as she fell.

 

Harvey could only stare, again. He’d never expected to see her like that, lost and frightened and so damned fragile. It was a person he didn’t recognize, someone he’d never seen before.

 

X6 settled her back into the bed. “I am sorry about that. Are you all right?”

 

“What was that?” Harvey knew his voice shook but he couldn’t steady it.

 

X6 sat on the edge of the bed, back to Nora. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and his jacket was missing. He must have rushed in as soon as he heard her. It made him look strange, less invincible. Well, wasn’t tonight the night for people to look different? “Nora doesn’t always react well to Med-x, and I gave her a large dose. She may seem invincible, but she’s lost a lot of things. She’s panicked like this before when on Med-x. I had hoped your being here might stop it from happening. Maybe it helped, though. Normally she’d have reacted like this a few times by now.”

 

“Who is Nate? She was screaming his name.”

 

“Nate was her husband. She lost him a while ago. I won’t tell you anything more than him, because it isn’t my place to tell. You should talk to her when she wakes up.”

 

“What do I do if she wakes up again?”

 

“Try to talk to her. Your voice seems to calm her. Maybe we can head this off next time.” X6 squeezed Nora’s arm once, then stood. “Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow you’ll have to try to keep her resting and that will be no easy trick. She doesn’t care for being still or resting, and she snarls like a deathclaw when she is injured. She hates to show weakness.” X6 offered a nod, then left them alone again.

 

Harvey took a deep breath before sitting on the bed beside Nora. She jerked in her sleep, face pulled into tight lines.

 

Nightmares?

 

Sure seemed like it.

 

What were her nightmares like? X6 had said she’d lost a lot, and she’d said the same when it came to people she loved. Hard to think Nora would let anything be taken from her, but then again, he’d imagined her invincible until he’d seen her screaming like that. It reminded him that despite her bravado, she was just a woman. Flesh and blood, the same as him.

 

Harvey brushed his fingers across her eyebrow. “Shhh, Nora. It’s okay.”

 

Her eyes opened, but they didn’t seem to focus. He expected her to start screaming again, but she didn’t. “I miss him so much,” she whispered. She wasn’t asleep, but not awake, either. X6 wasn’t kidding, Med-x hit her hard.

 

“Who? Nate?”

 

“Yeah. Watched Kellogg kill him. Couldn’t do a damned thing to stop it.”

 

Harvey’s gaze drifted over to the gun she’d given him. “You gave me his gun.”

 

“That gun took away something I loved. Figured it should keep something I loved safe.”

 

“Love?”

 

She scooted closer, setting her head in his lap and curling around him. “Don’t tell Harvey I said that. He won’t like it. It’ll scare him, and then he’ll run away. Don’t want to lose him, don’t want to scare him. Besides, he won’t love me back, can’t. Not someone like me. That’s okay, though.” She nuzzled against his leg. “It’s okay.”

 

So, she didn’t even realize she was talking to him? Harvey felt guilty, like he was tricking her, but he couldn’t help it. Talking to her like this felt effortless, like he was seeing parts of her she kept hidden, parts beneath all the hardened skin she wore. “Why would you love him? You don’t even know him.”

 

“He’s good. Nothing good left inside me. As soon as I saw him at the tram, I knew I loved him. I’m not a romantic, but fuck, I knew it right then. He sat there, bruised up, and I knew it. Can’t have him, but I’m okay with that. Couldn’t deserve him anyway. Punishments are funny, you know that? Only thing I’ve fucking wanted is the one thing I got no way to have. Maybe that’s the point, though. Supposed to want him and not be able to have him, just have to keep him safe. Fuck fate, the bitch has a funny sense of humor.”

 

Harvey frowned as he listened to her, her cheek sliding against his thigh like she couldn’t get close enough. “Why do you think you’re so terrible?”

 

“Because I am. I’ve killed so many people to get what I want. Don’t even feel it anymore. A good person would feel it, at least. S’okay, though. Only bothers me when I look at him.”

 

He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall behind the bed. He’d rather have stretched out, but the way Nora wrapped around him, he got the feeling she wasn’t about to move. She needed to sleep more than he did, anyway. “Get some sleep, okay Nora?”

 

As she drifted off to sleep again, Harvey was forced to realize something.

 

The woman had some scars of her own, even if she didn’t wear hers on her skin like he did.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Nora’s stomach rolled when she woke. She scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom. Her knees hit the floor as she hunched over the toilet.

 

Someone have given her med-x. It was the only thing that made her this sick. She’d taken it a few times when she needed it, but damn, the side effects always made her question it. But if X6 had given it to her, she’d needed it.

 

As she threw up, her side ached. Right, a nukalurk queen had decided to take a piece out of her. Guess that explained the med-x.

 

By the time her stomach stopped, sweat poured off her brow and she worked to catch her breath.

 

“Here.” Harvey reached around her with a rag and a can of water.

 

Nora took both without a word. She used the rag to wipe her forehead, then rinsed her mouth with the water, spitting it back into the toilet. Running water was one of the few perks of the fucking Overbosses quarters. “Thanks,” she said once she finished, throat sore.

 

She hauled herself to her feet, not all that confident her feet would hold her, but she didn’t care for lounging next to a toilet while Harvey was there.

 

Some old part of her still wanted to look attractive to him, desirable.

 

Stupid. Foolish.

 

She ran her fingers through her hair. “How long was I out?”

 

Harvey wrapped an arm around her waist without asking, helping her walk. “They brought you by nearly at morning. You’ve been asleep all day, and most of the night.” He stopped at the chair, bending down so she could sit. “You must be hungry.”

 

“I don’t think anything I ate would stay down right now. I don’t tolerate Med-x very well. Takes me a while to get over it.”

 

“X6 dropped off some soup. Just broth and veggies. He said it should be gentle on your stomach.”

 

Of course X6 would. He knew what she would need. No one knew her as well as X6, no one followed her with such devotion. He might seem scary to anyone else, but to her? He was her friend.

 

“Where did he put it?” She started to stand.

 

Harvey lifted his hand to stop her. “No. Stay there. I’ll heat it up for you.” He went to the stove, twisting the dial until clicking of the ignition filled the space. A working stove was another benefit to this place.

 

Nora stared down at her hands. “I don’t remember coming back here. I don’t remember anything after the queen swiped at me.”

 

His shoulders tensed beneath his shirt, but he didn’t turn around. He stirred the soup. “Nothing much to tell. Gage brought you here, and X6 gave you stimpacks and med-x. He came up a few times to check in, but you didn’t wake for them. Mostly, we let you sleep.”

 

“That’s it? I,” Nora rubbed her fingers against the table. “I don’t always react well to med-x. Sometimes there are problems.” Problems like she lost her fucking mind. She’d been known to sob, to scream, to fight. She’d get lost in her own past, and Harvey didn’t need to see that.

 

“You woke up screaming about Nate.”

 

Even the name in his lips caused her to flinch. “Oh.”

 

“X6 told me Nate was your husband, and that he died. What happened to him?” Harvey poured soup into a bowl, then set it in front of Nora. He took the seat beside her.

 

“I’m. . .” Nora ran her fingers through her hair again. How to talk about this? How to explain it? She didn’t hide her past, but she rarely talked about it. That she was from a vault? Sure, but about Nate? No. “I lived before the war, you know, before the big war. I watched the bombs fall, the mushroom cloud go up in the air. The blast of air that hit us was so hot. I was taken underground into a vault. We were frozen, put into a cryostasis.”

 

“We?”

 

“My husband Nate, me, and our son.”

 

Harvey’s eyebrows drew together. “Son? You have a son?”

 

Nora took a bite of her soup, trying to hide her pain. Just thinking about Shaun hurt. It clawed through her chest, the regret, the sorrow. “Not anymore, no. Kellogg came to the vault, and he took my child, and he killed Nate. I watched it happen and couldn’t do shit. Just had to watch while he stole my son. He shot Nate because he wouldn’t let our son go. I found my son, eventually, but he was an old man. He died only weeks after I found him. I barely got to know him.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago.”

 

“Do you miss him?”

 

Nora stared down at her bowl and lied because it hurt less. “No. I don’t even think about him anymore.”

 

#

 

Harvey stood back as X6 fought with Nora. Anyone else and he’d have hidden, but these two traded verbal insults back and forth with practiced motions.

 

X6 had shown up near the end of breakfast and immediately started in on how Nora needed to lay low. Given Nora’s high use of curse words, it didn’t seem she agreed.

 

“I am not sitting in here for days. No fucking way.”

 

“You are still injured. You must rest, ma’am. If you were somewhere safer, I might allow you more freedom. However, you being injured will be seen as weakness and taken as an opportunity. Do you really believe no raider would see you limping as a sign to strike? That they wouldn’t use it as a means to climb the ladder?”

 

“He’s right,” Harvey said. “Raiders like this will jump at the chance to take you down if they think you’re weakened.”

 

“I am not weak. I dare them to try it.” Nora didn’t look at Harvey when she spoke, like he didn’t want to make him nervous but couldn’t let such an insult pass unanswered.

 

He hadn’t called her on her lie, hadn’t told her about what else she’d said while under the influence of med-x. Sometimes wounds needed bandages, and her lies, her avoidance, might be all that held that wound closed, all that kept her from bleeding out.

 

“Don’t be foolish, Nora.” X6’s ability to speak with calm didn’t waver. No matter how she raged, he never rose to the occasion. “How will you protect yourself let alone Harvey?”

 

“The way I always do. One little injury can’t stop me.”

 

X6 cocked his head to the side. “Really?” He moved fast and grasped Nora’s shoulder in a tight grip.

 

She moved to break the hold out of instinct, but she wasn’t fast enough. The injury had made her slow.

 

X6 lifted his knee, striking her in the ribs where her injury was. The sound was loud enough, along with Nora’s harsh gasp, that it turned Harvey’s stomach.

 

Still, he was surprised by how fast he moved. Harvey grabbed X6’s shoulder and yanked him away from her. It wasn’t with the finesse or skill that Nora and X6 had, but it was strong enough to pull the courser off balance. Harvey wrapped an arm around Nora’s side, careful to avoid where she was hurt. He twisted them so he was slightly in front of her.

 

“Fuck, X6. You’re a real asshole,” Nora said, voice unsteady with a soft wheeze to it.

 

“Yes, I am. I am also right. Are you going to try to tell me you wouldn’t have blocked that hit and gotten the upper hand if you were not injured? If I can put you down with one knee strike, can you really tell me you’re up to protecting yourself of Harvey?”

 

“And what do you suggest? I hide away up here?”

 

X6 reach grabbed a pack he’d left by the lift, then tossed it to Nora. “No. I suggest you go somewhere safe while you recover, somewhere you don’t need to keep up appearances in.”

 

Nora opened the back, and pulled out a pipboy, identical to Nora’s. “What?”

 

“I’ve already had a courser chip installed in it. You and Harvey should go to the Institute. I will stay here with Gage to keep things running smoothly. A few days away will do you well. You can oversee any issues there and it isn’t the sort of place where someone is likely to stab you because you’re injured. You’ll have the time to heal so, upon your return, you can go back to stabbing people like the little psychopath you are.”

 

Nora ran her finger over the pipboy. “What do you think, Harvey? You up for a little road trip?”

 

His answer was soft, but true. “I’ll follow you anywhere.”

 

Nora’s went still beside him, like the words surprised her. Instead of responding to them, she took his side and snapped the pipboy in place. “All right. Let’s get the collar off, then you’ll get to see the boogeyman of the commonwealth in person.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Harvey grasped the railing when the world blinked back into view. Nora had told him to close his eyes, and he had, but it still wasn’t fun. The grip on the railing kept him upright.

 

“Breathe nice and slow. The dizziness will pass.” Nora set a hand on his arm to steady him. “Trust me, first time I did this I puked all over the floor. Not the best first impression I’ve ever made.”

 

He pulled in a deep breath and held it, before blowing it out slowly. It helped. The world around him stopped spinning so he could finally note details.

 

The first thing he noticed was how white everything was. No dirt caked in layers over walls, no stains on the floor, no dust. Everything was white and clean and perfect.

 

The people who walked around smiled at Nora, nodding at her. They were just as clean. Their hair was perfect, clothing in place, unstained, free of tears.

 

Harvey pulled at his own clothing, nothing but a pair of old jeans and a flannel shirt with a scarf. It was too hot for a scarf, but he’d be damned if he showed off the scaring from his collar. He hadn’t wanted to show them before he saw this place, but now? Seeing where she called home?

 

He struggled not to go right back to Nuka World.

 

“Director!” A man in a white labcoat rushed toward them.

 

Director?

 

He pulled at Nora’s shirt, lifting it up in the middle of the everyone. “X6 informed me of your injury.”

 

Nora batted his hands away. “I’ve been gone too long if you think yanking at me is going to do anything good.”

 

He sighed and took a step back. “Come on, Director. Let me do my examination. You can then shower and change into something a little,” he hesitated. “Cleaner.”

 

Nora took a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

“You could just-“

 

“-you should just be quiet. I like you, Clayton, so I let you get away with more than most. You want me to keep liking you?”

 

Clayton took a step backward. “Right. A few minutes is fine.”

 

After Clayton left, Harvey looked back to Nora. “Why do you let him talk to you like that? You would never let anyone in Nuka World do that.”

 

“He’s like a puppy. I find I can’t kick him, no matter how many times he pisses on the rug. He just looks at me with those big eyes and smiles at me and I can’t help it. So he’ll take a look at my side, decide it’s fine, and then I’ll show you our rooms.”

 

“He called you Director.” Harvey walked beside Nora, giving them enough space that no one would question anything between them. He didn’t want to embarrass her. 

 

“Yeah, he did. Guess I never mentioned that, did I? You never wondered why I travel with a courser?”

 

“I assumed you worked for them.”

 

“Do I strike you as the type to work for anyone? My son, Shaun, was the Director. He had me take over for him when he died. I mean, it mostly runs itself. Each of the departments report to me, but they handle their own issues. I just play referee for them.”

 

Harvey let the conversation end as he followed her. How could he think he had anything to offer a woman who ran a place like this?

 

#

 

Nora stopped in front of the door, pressed the control pad so it opened. “This is your room.”

 

“We aren’t sharing?”

 

Nora gripped the doorframe as she walked into the room. Fuck, she hurt again. Nothing like someone deciding to check a wound to aggravate it. She tried to keep it off her face, though. “Well, in Nuka World, there isn’t really a choice. It’s the safest place. Here, with the security, you’re fine to have your own room if you’d like.”

 

“Do you not want me to sleep in your bed?”

 

“I do, but I didn’t want to assume. I wasn’t going to force you to. You’ve had a lot of shit forced on you, and I want you to have choices. If you want to sleep in my room with me, I’d love it. If you want to sleep in your room, that’s okay, too.”

 

Harvey sighed. “Why don’t you just ask me to help you? You’re limping again.”

 

“Because I hate asking for help. Gotta stand on my own.” She stumbled, would have gone over.

 

Instead, Harvey caught her. He shook his head and slid one arm beneath her legs to lift her up. “You are going to fall.”

 

“If you tell anyone about carrying me.” She stopped.  Had she really just threatened him? After what he’d been through? Sure, she’d meant it as a joke, planned to add something about feeding him to the bloodworms, but that shit wasn’t funny, not with him. “I’m sorry, Harvey, I didn’t mean anything by that. I’d never-“

 

“It’s okay.” He walked out of his room, then nodded at the door beside it. “Is that your room?”

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“Figured you’d be right next door.” He paused by the control panel so Nora could press the buttons.

 

The door slid open, and he walked in.

 

#

 

Nora weighed so much less than he’d expected. Must be all that attitude she had, he’d expected to struggle to lift her. Instead, she fit against his chest, perfect.

 

Other than the way she pouted.

 

Her threat had brought a smile to his lips, especially the way she flushed afterward. Was that trust? That her threat had warmed him, making him feel cherished and not afraid. No matter what she planned to end that joke with, he knew she’d never do it.

 

Her room was similar to his, both the same white perfect décor.

 

Harvey set her feet down, but kept the hand on her back in case she wasn’t steady. “The doctor said you needed to shower, now. Do you need help?”

 

“Yeah, because that’s a brilliant idea.”

 

“I want to help you.”

 

She rubbed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. “Harvey, think about this. I’m going to be naked, you’re going to possibly be naked. And water and naked and yeah, this is not ideal. I don’t think that’s what you want. I told you before, I’m not in a hurry, don’t need to rush anything-”

 

Harvey kept his hand on her back and used his other hand to tilt her face up. He captured her lips in a soft kiss to silence her then pulled back and smiled. “The fact that you’re willing to go slow means a lot, but would you be quiet and just let me help you, please?”

 

“Okay.” She pulled away from him, steadier on her feet. “Let me get the water started. You can decide just how naked you want to get.”

 

“Do you have a preference?” He took off scarf, then pulled his shirt off, setting them on the dresser.

 

Nora’s voice floated in, muffled by the shower that she’d started. “As naked as you’re comfortable with. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not shy.”

 

He took a deep breath while he ran through this in his head. Could he strip down and join her? He pictured it, them together, nothing between them. No way to hide. With anyone else, that would be a quick route to panic.

 

With Nora?

 

His fingers worked at the button to his pants. He pulled off his underwear and pants at the same time. One quick motion before he lost his nerve.

 

He walked into the bathroom, greeted by Nora’s naked back. She was already in the shower, like she knew this would be easier if she didn’t make a big deal out it.

 

Harvey slid into the shower behind her, pulling the door closed. The stall was small, which left his back touching the glass behind him in order to give some space between the two of them.

 

Nora went to turn, but Harvey set a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Would you stay facing that way?”

 

She nodded. “I can do that.”

 

Harvey took the rag out of her hand. “And, put your hands on the wall.”

 

Nora followed the order, hands flat on the tile, fingers spread. It helped. With her facing away, hands in sight, he was able to relax.

 

Harvey lifted the rag into the spray of water, then used it on her shoulders.

 

Nora moaned at the touch, arching into it, even as her hands stayed where she’d placed them. She dropped her head forward, exposing the nape of her neck.

 

Dirt washed off her, circling the drain before disappearing. He cleaned her back, down to her waist. He focused on the way her waist tucked up, flaring out at the hips. His body had started to take notice of her curves as well. He tilted his hips back further so she wouldn’t notice.

 

His other hand reached forward, playing over her ribs. Her skin was soft. Probably because she was pre-war.

 

Before he could think better of it, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her shoulder, over the newly cleaned skin.

 

Her hands flexed against the tile, but she didn’t move. “Are you sure about that?”

 

Harvey kissed in a line up her neck, over the side of her throat near her pulse. “If you want me to stop, I will.”

 

“Fuck, no. I don’t want you to stop, not unless you want to.”

 

He moved forward, letting his hand slid around over her ribs to her front, just below her breast. The fact that she twitched beneath his touch but didn’t move made him confident. He cupped her breast, dragging his fingers over, circling her nipple.

 

She sucked in a breath, then leaned her forehead against the tile in front of her. “You’re killing me, Harvey.”

 

“I like this,” he admitted. “I feel in control.”

 

“In case you haven’t been paying attention, you’re always in control with us. Fuck, I’ll let you tie my ass down if you want, anything you want.”

 

“I want you to finish up in here and then go get in the bed. Stay naked.”

 

Nora’s voice was muffled by the water that still rained down on them. “You sure? I don’t want to go too fast.”

 

He leaned against her, letting her feel how hard he was, just how much he wanted her. “I’ve thought about this a lot. You’re not Colter, you’re not Savoy, you’re not like those raiders. I want to have you, Nora, and I want you to have me.”

 

He cupped her chin and twisted her head enough to offer her a kiss.

 

Nora finished her shower in a rush, bumping back against him a few times in the small space. Perhaps the idea of what they could do together had energized her, because her side didn’t seem to bother her. She tied her hair up after washing it, then slid past him.

 

Harvey finished his shower, next. He sped through it, despite how rare a real shower was. The naked woman in the next room was more tempting.

 

This was the first time Harvey had felt like a real man in a long time. He wanted the woman in that bed, wanted her like men were supposed to want women, and he could do it. He grabbed the towel when he left the shower stall, drying off.

 

When he left the bathroom, his breath caught.

 

Nora laid on the bed, naked, a new bandage on her side, light still catching on her damp skin. Her arms were above her head, hooked to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs.

 

Fuck, he’d never seen a better sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Nora held her breath as Harvey’s eyes skimmed over her. This was not easy for her.

 

She wasn’t someone to follow orders or surrender. She only had what she had because she dug her teeth into things and refused to let go, not because she gave in. The idea of letting go, and trusting someone, it terrified her. She really hated being cuffed, her hands useless. She'd been helpless before, and it made her chest ache.

 

But, for Harvey, she could do this. He needed this, to have her still, to know he was in control of what happened and what didn’t.

 

The way he’d watched her hands in the shower, like weapons he was waiting to attack him, it told her he didn’t trust her fully. Not yet.

 

But she listened to X6 in her head, the voice that said to listen to Harvey. He knew what he wanted, and he said he wanted this. She needed to listen to him, to trust him to know what he wanted, what he needed, or how was she any better than any slaver?

 

Nora’s tongue touched her lip, hoping she’d read him right, even as he didn't move, didn't react. 

 

Maybe this was all a stupid idea. Maybe he didn’t want her at all. Maybe she was just showing how fucking foolish she was.

 

“You can still say no,” she said, voice unsure and soft in the quiet room.

 

“You aren’t the type to want to be cuffed.”

 

“No, I’m not. I want you to see that this goes how you want it to or it doesn’t happen at all, though. I want you to feel safe, and if this is what it takes for you to feel safe, then okay. That’s what matters to me. I know you don’t trust me. I just thought-“

 

He silenced her when he crawled onto the bed, leaned over her, and kissed her. He held his weight above her, his body not touching hers anywhere but their lips.

 

Staying still wasn’t possible for Nora, though. With her hands trapped, she leaned up to deepen the kiss. She wanted to taste him, to feel him. After a moment, her wrists came free and Harvey broke the kiss.

 

Nora frowned as Harvey set the key on the nightstand along with the cuffs. “Why did you take them off?”

 

He laid down beside her. “Because I’ve had too many things happen in my life I didn’t want. If I thought for a moment you enjoyed being bound, that would be different, but you don’t. You didn’t like them on, didn’t want them on. Letting you do that would be using you, and I refuse to use you, Nora. I know how that feels, and I wouldn’t do it to you.”

 

Nora rolled to her side to face him. “But you don’t trust me.”

 

“I trust you. It doesn’t mean I don’t lose my nerve, but I trust you. Even if you say my collar is in name only, it doesn’t change that I am a slave there. Any rights I have are only because you allow me to have them. You could change your mind at any time and I’d be right back where I was before, but you haven’t. You could have anything you want from me, but you haven’t taken advantage of that. So, I trust you.” He reached his hand up and brushed a hair from her face, then slid his hand behind her neck. His thumb rubbed against her. “So it’s not an issue of you needing to prove yourself. It’s just going to take time.”

 

Nora leaned into the touch, seeking more of it. As much as she sat there and asked when he’d been touched with any kindness, when was the last time she’d been touched with kindness?

 

Fuck, probably not since Nate.

 

Deacon and she had had fire between them, passion and a mutual enemy, but that was it. There'd been no kindness between them, no gentleness. She’d mistaken that for love and the mistake had almost killed her. Deacon hadn’t been a good person, but neither was Nora. They were survivors driven by want, but not good. They both needed something. Deacon had needed an ally and Nora had needed someone warm to chase away the heartache. Nora wondered if there were good people anymore at all.

 

Other than the one beside her. Maybe that’s what drew her to him. He tasted of the world she’d known before. He kissed her with sweetness that reminded her of the old world. It reminded her of who she’d been before this all happened.

 

Harvey leaned in and offered another kiss. His words slipped between them in the breaths between their kisses. “I want to touch you. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes. Anything.” Fuck, she’d agree to give him the Institute if he just asked for it right then.

 

Harvey’s hand slid down from her neck, fingertips tracing between her breasts. He moved over her ribs, dipping into her bellybutton, before moving his body back over her.

 

Nora laid on her back, reaching her hands above her to grasp the headboard. “I didn’t like the cuffs, but I like this. I can stay like this as long as you want me like this.”

 

He took a deep breath and nodded, sitting up beside her. “Yeah, that helps. Look, it’s been a while since I’ve really done this, since I’ve participated.” He used a touch on the inside of her thighs to get her to spread her legs for him. “Like I said, I stopped mostly being useful to the women. I mean, I still was, but I didn’t enjoy it, didn’t care about it. Getting them off was a job, no different than cleaning or fixing things. I don’t want it to be like that with you.”

 

“I don’t want that either. You’re not just someone to use to get off with. You. . .” she froze, the words sticking. You don’t show weakness. You don’t admit anything. She tore her gaze away from him, but her hands stayed put. “You’re not just anyone to me.”

 

Coward. He deserved more than that half-truth, but admitting anything more might send him running. Even that was a lie. She didn’t say it because she couldn’t bring herself to bare anymore of herself to him.

 

Harvey slid his fingers over her hips, where the bones showed, then down the crease of her inner thigh. “You confuse me. If I made a list of everything I didn’t want in a person before you showed up, the list would be you. You’re vicious, tough, controlling, unyielding, not always truthful, stubborn.”

 

“Those are a lot of unflattering adjectives.”

 

He nodded, the stroked the pad of one finger up her slit in a slow, light caress. “I thought so, but it’s funny, I find I like those parts of you. I’m not sure I’d be here with someone softer, someone with fewer sharp edges.”

 

Nora’s back arched up at the contact. Her voice came out breathless. “Fuck. You can’t expect me to have a meaningful conversation like this. I can’t think straight.”

 

His corners of his lips pulled up and he repeated the motion. “I like this. Normally I can only do what I have to, but I like this. I like being able to tease you.”

 

Nora narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look tough. Then again, naked, panting, hands above her, she doubted threatening was a look she could achieve.

 

He stroked against her again, teasing her. Her hips raised toward him, but it didn’t make him go faster. His gaze darted between her cunt and her face, checking in. Funny that he’d check in on her given their past.

 

Two of his fingers pressed against her, sliding into her without much resistance. Then again, had she ever been this turned on? Sleeping beside him had wound her up, and it wasn’t like she was about to handle that on her own, not with him around.

 

“Fuck,” she hissed out.

 

He froze, fingers stilling. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yes. Very okay. Fuck.” Right, that was eloquent. Still, like anyone could blame her. Not with Harvey’s fingers inside her, his thumb brushing her clit, his face so focused on her.

 

“Good.” He nodded, hooking his fingers up, rubbing against her insides. “Good. I want you to like this. I haven’t cared for a long time, but I want to please you.”

 

“You are. Promise, you are.”

 

His fingers pressed against an area inside her that had her gasping, hands almost coming off the headboard in response. She managed to keep them in place, even when he repeated the motion, rubbing in that same spot, thumb toying with her clit.

 

Fuck.

 

“You look good like that.”

 

Nora’s eyes stayed shut, knowing she was close. When was the last time she’d come? Not since Deacon, and that had been months. Hell, almost a year. How the fuck had she waited that long?

 

Because it hadn’t mattered before. Because life kept getting in the damned way.

 

He pressed harder with his thumb, and Nora came. Her hands stayed put, cranking down on the headboard, the metal of it groaning beneath her grip. Harvey kept going, pulling her orgasm out until she was gasping and pulling away from his touch.

 

Harvey slid back over her, Nora’s legs parting around him out of instinct. “Can I? Do you want to?” He nodded down between them.

 

Nora’s leg hooked around his hip. “Yes, I want to.”

 

He held his weight with one hand, using the other to reach between them and pressed his cock against her. His hips went forward, pressing into her.

 

The stretch had Nora lifting her hips toward him, her head dropping back. Fuck. This was a sensation that couldn’t be replicated. Didn’t matter how many times a person masturbated, nothing quite replaced sex, couldn’t replace how it felt to have another body against hers, inside her.

 

He froze once he was fully inside her, his hand moving from between them to her hip.

 

“Are you okay?” Nora tried to look into his face, but he dropped his forehead against her shoulder.

 

He jerked his head yes, then slid out a bit before pressing back in. His body trembled, hand shaking against his hip.

 

Nora wanted to touch him, but she kept her hands still. Would touching him help or make it worse? “Hey, talk to me.”

 

This time he shook his head, but refused to lift it from her shoulder, wouldn't look at her, wouldn't speak. He pulled back, then thrust in again, but the difference was obvious.

 

He gave one more half-hearted attempt before he slipped from her, having gone soft.

 

Harvey pulled away from her, refusing to meet her gaze, to look her way at all. He grabbed his clothing and pulled it on, face hard.

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered, not sure what to say, how to help.

 

He tightened his hand into a fist. “It really isn’t okay. This is doomed, don’t you get that? I’m not even a real fucking man!” He slammed that fist into the wall, the first real show of anger from him she’d seen. “You tell me you love me and I can’t even have sex with you. I’m broken, and there is no fixing me, and it isn’t okay and it won’t ever be okay.” His forehead rested against the wall, his knuckle dripping blood from where he’d hit the wall. “Colter, Nisha, Savoy, Dixie. They took parts of me I can’t get back. I can’t be whatever you need me to be, Nora. It’s time you stop trying to save me, time you realize you can’t fix me. I don’t need or want your fucking pity anymore.”

 

Nora went to stand, but Harvey slapped his hand against the wall once more, splattering blood, before he left the room. The door of his room opened, then closed, telling her where he’d gone.

 

Well, she’d sure fucked that up, hadn’t she? His words echoed in her head, and it drew up a fuzzy memory of her talking to him in her med-x induced state.

 

Great. She’d admitted she loved him while high on chems. Great fucking start there, wasn’t it?

 

Why had she ever thought she was capable of helping him? Nora was a lot of things, but sensitive wasn’t one of them. Why was she trying to give him what she didn’t have?

 

There was one fucking thing she was good at, one damned skill she had. 

 

Time to put that to use.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Harvey hid away like a coward all night. He should have gone and apologized.

 

His words had been cruel, and he knew it. He’d lashed out because when he couldn’t even keep his erection, nothing but shame had filled him. He’d wanted to show her how he felt about her, to have something just between them. He’d needed that moment between them to be right.

 

And then he’d screwed it up. He’d been unable to perform, then hit her wall, yelled at her, then fled.

 

Wonderful.

 

Everything had started out so well. He’d enjoyed touching her, watching her come beneath his fingers. She’d kept her hands in place, body twisting beneath him. Then, when he’d crawled over her, everything in his head had started.

 

He’d thought about the men she’d probably have been with, the real men, the strong men. He’d been desperate to be better than them, to be a better lover, to win somehow. That lead him to thinking about how best to please her, which had taken him right back to his time with a few of the raiders.

 

He heard Dixies damned giggle as she’d ridden him, ridiculing his performance. He’d though about Nisha, on all four, barking orders at him. He’d lost himself in the memories, in the shame of the whole ordeals, and no matter how he tried, he couldn’t stay hard.

 

Nothing had hurt quite as bad as sliding out of her, as knowing in the tone of her voice that she knew exactly what had happened.

 

There went his fantasies of doing things right.

 

He’d slept little during the night. Every hour he’d walk to his door, ready to tell her how sorry he was, but then he’d lose his nerve.

 

Maybe this was best. She’d let him go, she’d move on, and then she could end up with someone good, someone a lot better than he was. He wasn’t kidding when he’d told her he was broken, and shoving her away seemed safer.

 

He couldn’t handle seeing that pity on her face if he failed again, could handle hearing her voice as she told him it was okay.

 

But he couldn’t just ignore her. She deserved more than that, too. Nora had done so much for him, she’d earned some damned respect.

 

Harvey ran a brush through his hair and put on his scarf. He’d dressed in the same clothing as the rest of the people there, but it showed his throat, and he refused to show those scars, not there. So he tucked his scarf into the new clothing.

 

He tapped on the door panel for the doorbell, but no answer came.

 

“Sir?”

 

Harvey turned to see a man dressed like X6 did. Another courser? “Yes?”

 

“Are you looking for the Director?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“She is in bioscience, with the doctor. If you’d like to follow me, I will escort you to her.”

 

Doctor? Clayton must have wanted to check her wounds again. The idea that Nora had potentially struggled to get herself there made him wilt. He should have checked on her sooner, should have never left her alone, no matter how upset he might have been.

 

Yet another failure.

 

People stared at Harvey as he walked through the Institute, like they knew he didn’t belong. They entered Bioscience, and Nora’s back met Harvey, Clayton leaning over her, gaze clinical.

 

The courser stopped by the door, waiting as Harvey walked up.

 

How did you apologize to someone who you’d insulted like he had? Nora had done so much for him and he kept disappointing her. Kept not living up.

 

“Morning,” he said so he didn’t startle her.

 

Her shoulders tensed at his voice. “Good morning.”  Great. That tension didn’t bode well for their conversation. She was probably angry, and rightly so.

 

He walked around her and froze when he saw her face.

 

Those were not the same injuries she’d had when he’d left the night before. Small bandages ran over a cut on her cheek, and she had a black eye. Other injuries sat, splotches of color over her skin, not dark or deep but all a mystery.

 

“What happened?”

 

She wouldn’t meet his gaze, focusing on the far wall. “Fell out of bed last night. Not a big deal. So, Clayton, can I go?”

 

Clayton sighed, applying one last tiny bandage to the wound. “Yes, you can go. I wish you’d allow me to give you med-x. You have to be in pain.”

 

“Sorry, Doc, but I think I’ve done enough damage to my reputation while on med-x recently. I’ll suffer through this.”

 

“Try not to fall out of bed onto anymore knives if you can manage that.”

 

Nora slid off the table, grasping it like she didn’t trust her legs. “I’ll try.”

 

“Can we have a moment alone?” Harvey asked.

 

Clayton nodded, gathered his things, and walked out.

 

Nora still wouldn’t meet Harvey’s gaze. “I’m sorry,” she said, voice soft. “I pushed you before you were ready last night. I shouldn’t have done that. And then, I didn’t know how to react, I didn’t know what to say. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not that sensitive. I’m not good with feelings and shit. I want to help, I just don’t always know how to. I’m sorry, I wish I was better at this.”

 

Harvey sighed, placing his hands on her cheeks. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers, voice dropping. What he wanted to say, he didn’t need anyone else hearing. “Last night, when I couldn’t finish, I lost it. It was easier to yell at you than to deal with the problem directly. But, I did like being with you. You didn’t push me; I wanted it.”

 

“What happened at the end? Was it just too much? How can I help?”

 

He didn’t want to tell her. Telling her was like showing her the broken parts. He couldn’t hide the scars, even though he tried, but the truth? The ugliness in his head? Those were things that he wanted to bury deep in the parts of his brain no one could see. He wanted to look strong to her, and opening his wounds wouldn’t do that.

 

But he couldn’t let her think it was her fault.

 

“I just got into my head. I started thinking about how perfect I wanted it to be. I started thinking about how much I wanted you to enjoy it, and then that took me back to thinking about how to do it right, and about the times people tried to teach me, and I just got lost in my head. I just wanted to do it right for you.”

 

“I don’t need things right or perfect or anything. I just need you. You don’t have to try and please me, I just want you with me, however I can have you. Whatever you want is what I want.”

 

Harvey pulled back, sliding his thumb beneath her wound. “You want to tell me the truth about what happened here? Because these are new. I wasn’t gone that long; it’s hard to believe you could get into trouble.”

 

“No, not really. All you need to know is that I’m fine. The queen did way more damage than these little marks.”

 

He sighed, taking in each little scratch he saw. It was true, the wounds weren’t serious. They all appeared superficial. Still, he didn’t care for them. “Okay. We all have secrets, right? Just, be careful. I don’t like to see you hurt.” His gaze locked on her lips. “You think I could kiss you again? I can understand if after last night you don’t want me to-“

 

Nora leaned forward and kissed him. She kept her hands down, giving him the chance to pull away, but she initiated this kiss.

 

It was deeper than their others, hungrier. Her tongue slipped along the seam of his lips, and he parted them for her. She licked into his mouth, and he tasted mint and cola and fire.

 

He reacted to her kiss, setting a hand on her hip and pulling her against him so she could feel what she did to him.

 

She broke the kiss on a soft gasp.

 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t want you. Even if I have problems, it’s not you. It’s the shit in my head. I want you, Nora. Hell, I think I need you.”

 

Nora smiled as he pushed his hips forward, grinding against her. “We’ll just go back a little, take things slow again. Is that okay?”

 

A throat cleared behind them, having them both turning to see X6 standing there looking as pissed as he’d ever looked.

 

“Took you long enough,” Nora said but didn’t pull away.

 

“I’d ask you to tell me it wasn’t you, but we both know that would be pointless. So, tell me why.”

 

“Why what?” Harvey asked the question as the tension grew in the room.

 

X6 met Harvey’s gaze. “Why Nora slaughter Nisha, Dixie, and Savoy last night. She threw the entire Disciple gang into chaos.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Nora faced X6 after they left Harvey to eat breakfast. They stood in the conference room, where Nora had sat when Shaun had her meet the heads of the department. How things had changed. She'd sat there, terrified to be in charge. It was the first time she'd learned to use her head instead of her gun. 

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“How do you know it was me?”

 

He crossed his arms. “Because I know you. You think I wouldn’t recognize your work anywhere? The three leaders of that gang were killed with no witnesses, and the killing wasn’t subtle. There are not many people who could do that. Then I find you with these new wounds? It was not a difficult guess. So, now, explain to me why.”

 

Nora allowed herself to pace past the window. “I couldn’t not kill them.”

 

“Well, that is the least helpful answer you have ever given me. Come on, talk to me. Killing isn’t unusual for you, but you always do it for a reason. You may be vicious, but you are not reckless. You killed those people without anyone knowing who did it or why. That isn’t you.”

 

“They were the ones who hurt Harvey.”

 

“Harvey was a slave, Nora. People hit slaves there all the time, will you kill every-“

 

“-they didn’t fucking hit him, X6. If this was about a few bruises I’d let it go. They tortured him. He’s got scars all over him, from knives, whips, who the fuck knows what else. They toyed with him, and they raped him, X6. The three of them deserved worse than what they got, trust me.”

 

X6 didn’t respond right away. His gaze pulled from hers, staring out the window instead. “Fuck,” he said softly. “You should have told me. I’d have taken care of the issue more quietly. You are as subtle as a nuke.”

 

“I know. I wasn’t thinking. He told me those names and he was upset and all I could think about was that they didn’t deserve another night alive. I don’t know how else to help him, what else I can do for him. Seems the only thing I’m good at is killing. Fuck, until you came in, I wasn’t planning on telling him I’d done it.”

 

“The first thing you should understand about what Harvey is going through is that there needs to be honesty between you two. He needs to be able to trust you, and you keeping secrets will not do that.”

 

“And what do you know about this?”

 

X6 still hadn’t looked back. “If you believe synths here have only been used for manual labor, then you have been willfully ignorant. Father stopped the practice when he realized it was happening, but I have helped many synths here who have suffered such things.”

 

That made sense. Sick sense, but still. Synths were almost perfect replicas of humans, of course some fucking assholes would decide to use them as personal sex dolls. Sometimes Nora hated the world. She wanted to burn it down because so much of it was filled with filth and hate and blood. She’d stand in those flames as it all burned down, too, because she was as much diseased as anything else.

 

“So how do I help him? I feel like all I have to give him is violence.”

 

X6 finally looked back at Nora. “You have more than that inside you. If you didn’t, I wouldn’t follow you. You have taken the Institute and helped it to grow. You’ve improved the ties with the Commonwealth, bettered the living conditions of the synths here, worked toward their freedom, helped the surface. I’ve saw you get a ghoul kid out of a fridge and then fight an entire town just to get them home. You have more in you to offer than just violence.”

 

Nora wanted to deny his words, but it wasn’t the time. Instead, she took a deep breath. “Okay, what do I do? How to I salvage this?”

 

“No one knows it was you, and no one knows about the relay. You and Harvey need to make an appearance in Diamond City today. Mason has informants there who will let him know they saw you. That will set your alibi. Then, two days after that, come back to Nuka World. No one will suspect it was you because they don’t know you can travel there. So far, the belief is that one of the other two gangs orchestrated the killing. The Disciples have mostly broken apart, some joining the other gangs, some fleeing. A few tried to step up into the power vacuum, but none stuck. What I need is to know what your end game is here. What do you want to happen?”

 

Nora thought about it, but the answer had become clear the more time she spent there. “I want to end Nuka World and give it back to the traders.” Back to Harvey.

 

X6 nodded. “I figured that would be your answer. That changes how we approach this. We’ll need to keep tensions high. With any luck, we can turn the last two gangs on each other. They’ll take out the majority of their forces, and we’ll only have deal with a few survivors in the chaos.”

 

“You really think we can make them turn on each other?”

 

“You really have been distracted, haven’t you? That park has been at each other’s throats for a while before we came there. It’s ready to explode; all we need is a match. And, to be honest, Ma’am, you’re one hell of a match.”

 

#

 

Harvey followed Nora into his room. She hadn’t gone to her room to speak, maybe because she was afraid he’d be nervous about that?

 

When the door shut, Harvey spoke first. “Did you kill them?”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to do that.”

 

Nora leaned against the doorway. Did she think he was afraid of her? “And I didn’t ask you if I should. I killed them for me, because I had to. I know you wouldn’t have asked me, wouldn’t have wanted me to, but I couldn’t not do it. When you left, all I could think about were the three of them. I did it because I had to, because they deserved it, and because it’s all I am.”

 

Harvey released a soft sigh before walking over to her. He threaded his fingers through her hair until she looked up into his eyes. “You’re more than that.”

 

“I want to be more. I just don’t think I can help any other way.”

 

Harvey reached for the button of her pants, undoing them before turning her around. He pressed the center of her back to get her to bend forward and place her hands on the wall. “You help me. You seem to think that just because I stumble, that you aren’t good enough, that just because I’m not all better, you’re failing. I’m never going to be all better; I won’t ever be over this. That’s okay, though. It doesn’t mean you’re failing, it just means some wounds never fully heal.” His fingers touched her slit. “I want to try again.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“I think you need this as much as I do. Can I?”

 

Nora leaned forward more, pressing her head against the wall. “Yeah.”

 

He prepared her quickly. The patience he had the night before was gone. The idea that Nora had risked herself just because she couldn’t stand that he’d been hurt, the idea that she could have been killed, it made him want this time with her. He didn’t go slow, he didn’t worry about doing things right or who he was or who she was or any of that.

 

When wetness covered his fingers and her moans came out in tiny shudders, Harvey slid down his pants enough to free himself from them. He pressed into her, focusing only on the way she felt wrapped around him.

 

His hands grasped her hips, the trembling from her this time instead of him. He didn’t go slow, didn’t try to last longer, didn’t think about anything beyond the feeling of her body against his, the way she tightened around him, the way her hands curled against the wall as he took her.

 

He’d love to say it was a good showing, but he knew better. This wasn’t skill, but it was still perfect. When he came, it almost surprised him, sneaking up on him, the first time he’d come from sex in so long. His body shuddered, fingers digging into her hips.

 

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before pulling out of her.

 

Nora kept her hands in place, so Harvey pulled her pants back into place and buttoned them.

 

“I’m sorry that wasn’t that great. It’ll be better next time-“

 

Nora turned and pulled him into a kiss. “Shut up. It was perfect.”

 

“Then you have low standards.” He pressed a kiss to her jaw. “I know you didn’t mean to tell me you loved me, I know it was the chems that made you say it, but do I love you.” His lips slid over her pulse, feeling it race beneath his kiss. “Before you, I didn’t think I’d make it much longer, didn’t want to. I didn’t see an end, didn’t see things getting better; I’d given up.”

 

Nora opened her mouth to respond, but he kissed her again to keep her quiet. He didn’t want her talking, explaining things away. He just wanted to say what he needed to, to explain.

 

“You showed me I could have a future, that maybe I could have more, that I could be more. Don’t think I can ever really thank you for that. Don’t say anything back, I just want you to know that. So, what is our plan?”

 

Nora smiled and pushed his shoulder. “I sort of like it when you’re bossy, you know that?”

 

“Good to know.” Yeah, damn, he loved her, and every time she opened that mouth of hers, he realized just how much.

 

“Diamond City to create an alibi.” She shifted, groaning and dropping her gaze. “First, I need to clean off, though.”

 

He laughed as the easy jokes passed between them, created a new bond. Something more than pain and past and survival. It was an intimacy, a connection. He ran his thumb over her cheek, rewarded with her glancing away with a shy smile.

 

“All right. Go clean up and meet me back here when you’re ready to leave.”

 

She stopped at the door, hesitating. “I keep thinking I’m going to blink and this is all going to be gone. That I’m going to wake up and be the same person I’ve been, that none of this was real. I told you I was afraid of fading away, but you know what? I think I’m more afraid of you fading away, now.” She didn’t wait for a response before she left.

 

“Me too,” he whispered to the empty room.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Nora walked down the stairs into Diamond City, glad she finally felt like herself. The wounds from her fight with the queen had healed, and while her face had a few marks, she could move. It made her relax, because she could defend herself again.

 

Harvey still wore the scarf.

 

Nora hadn’t mentioned it, but she’d noticed. No matter the clothing he wore, since leaving Nuka World, he’d worn the scarf whenever they went out. It didn't matter how hot it was, that damned scarf was always wrapped around his neck.

 

Must be the scars.

 

She could talk to him, see if maybe he wanted to stop in to see Dr. Sun. They did cosmetic surgery, maybe they could get rid of scars?

 

They didn’t bother Nora, but if they bothered him, she wanted to help. The idea that they shamed him, that he didn't want anyone to see them, it ate at her. 

 

However, they’d reached an uneasy truce, and she didn’t want to rock that fucking boat by bringing it up. They could address that minefield another time. 

 

“Have you been here before?”

 

Harvey shook his head and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. “I never liked big cities.”

 

Big city? Nora laughed. She supposed this seemed like a big city now. She remembered when huge skyscrapers had been filled with people, the streets packed with cars.

 

Diamond City was hardly a festival worth of people to her.

 

“Well, we don’t have to stay long. We’ll make sure we’re seen, have some drinks at the Inn, spend the night. Mason’s sources need to place us here.”

 

Harvey nodded, bunching his shoulders. Another quirk Nora had noticed. Harvey slouched. He liked to look smaller, which wasn’t easy because, on the rare times he stood tall, shoulders back, he was not a small man. Probably a survival technique. Look like less of a threat by looking smaller. 

 

“I can get you a room at the Inn if you’d rather. I know who runs it, a man named Vadim, and I can assure you, it’s safe as they can get.”

 

“Why would I want to stay somewhere else?”

 

“Because it’ll be the first time it’s just you and I. Every other time we’ve been in Nuka World, or the Institute, somewhere with other people around. I’ve got a place here, back in the stands, and it’s isolated. I wouldn’t be mad if you decided you didn’t want to stay there alone with me.”

 

“You know, you’re always trying to send me away.” Harvey’s voice was soft as they walked into the marketplace.

 

“I just don’t like to assume anything. You’re the type who might not speak up even if you were uncomfortable, so I like giving you options.” Nora offered a small smile. “Also, I like when you decide you want to be with me.”

 

Before Harvey could respond, Nat came running out of her place. She threw her arms around Nora, and before she could think of all the reasons why she shouldn’t, Nora hugged the girl back.

 

“I missed you, Nora. You never come around anymore.”

 

“I know, kid. I’m sorry. I’ve been really busy.” And Nora was sorry. She liked Nat. The girl was tenacious, just like her sister, but for whatever reason, she didn’t seem to realize how dangerous Nora was. Nat looked at Nora like she was good, like she was worthwhile. No one else looked at Nora like that. Even before the distrust caused by the Institute, people regarded Nora with unease and fear, but not Nat.

 

Nat had taken her in like a mama bear the first time Nora had walking through those gates. Where Piper was suspicious and looking for a story, Nat had all but taken Nora by the hand and given her a tour.

 

And when everyone else turned their backs on Nora, Nat never did.

 

“Nat, go inside.” Piper’s voice had Nora releasing the young girl and taking a step back.

 

Nat followed her sister's order and walked into the building.

 

“So, you’re back, Blue.” Piper folded her arms, face impassive.

 

“Yeah. Not for long. Just checking in. How is everything?”

 

“Status quo, right? Ever since you decided which side you wanted to be on, things are exactly like they always are.”

 

Nora kept her mouth shut. Piper would never listen, never believe her, never understand why Nora had made the choice she’d made. The worst part? Nora actually cared about Piper. Hell, Piper was mayor because of Nora, because Nora had gotten rid of the old mayor when she’d realized he was an Institute synth, and Nora had made sure Piper was there to get the job.

 

Not that Nora would ever tell Piper that.

 

Hatred was something Nora had grown used to. Nick looked at her the same way, like Nora was a traitor, like they couldn’t trust her anymore.

 

That’s okay. She didn’t need friends, didn’t need to be adored.

 

Piper nodded toward Harvey. “And who is this?”

 

“A friend.”

 

“Your friend have a name? Or just a designation? Because normally you pal around with coursers.”

 

This time Harvey spoke. “My name is Harvey.”

 

Piper let out a soft laugh. “So he speaks? I wasn’t sure with how he cowers. What have you done to him?”

 

That Nora did react to. Insult her all Piper wanted, but her addressing Harvey made Nora’s skin crawl. He didn’t deserve to suffer any of Piper’s attitude. “Stay on topic, Pipes. Harvey isn’t up for discussion. Keep it moving.”

 

“How long will you be here?”

 

“Is there a time limit now? Last I checked, I was a resident here like anyone else.”

 

“No time limit. I pride myself on running a free city. It means we let anyone in here, even you.”

 

Harvey pulled his back straight, but Nora set a hand on his arm. She didn’t need anyone standing up for her, and she didn’t need Harvey to suffer because of her.

 

“I’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

 

“Good. Keep your nose clean, Blue.”

 

Nora offered a mocking salute before walking around the corner. She moved fast, fast enough Harvey struggled to keep up.

 

Still, Nora needed to get off the streets. She needed to take a deep breath. Her fingers fumbled with her key, sliding it into the lock of Kellogg’s old place, the one she’d taken over.

 

Not like he’d ever need it again, and some petty part of her wanted to steal everything from him. He’d taken so much from her, and she wanted to take his shit. She stole his outfit, his gun, part of his brain, his home. Nothing had felt quite as gratifying as burning all his shit on the ramp outside his place.

 

Once inside with Harvey, Nora shut the door and pressed her forehead against it. The sun heated it so her skin burned.

 

“What was that about?”

 

Nora sighed, pushing off the door. “Piper. She was my friend before I took over the Institute.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Nora turned, leaning her back against the door. “She believes I betrayed her by not destroying the Institute. She hates me for it, and she isn’t alone in thinking that. I lost a lot of friends when I picked my side. Maybe I should have told you before I drug you here. I don’t exactly have a lot of fans out here.”

 

Harvey leaned against her desk, across from the door. “And why did you pick the Institute? It wasn’t just for your son, was it?”

 

“No. I looked at my options, really looked at them. You have to remember, I came into this without the shit other people did. I had three options and only one made long term sense. The Institute was doing some shady shit, but with me taking over? I could actually help people. The railroad had a nice idea, but they thought too small. They didn’t understand that to free the synths, you needed to work from within. The Brotherhood were douches. I’ve given the synths more freedom than they’d ever gotten from the railroad. It will take time, but we’re working toward it. And I’ve worked toward improving relationships with the Commonwealth. We’ve shared information, tech, supplies. I’ve started intern options so that doctors and farmers can come to the Institute to learn better methods to help. Fuck, Dr. Sun spent time with us. I send medical supplies, make sure Ellie has new parts for Nick's repairs. As soon as I took over, I got rid of the mayor here and blackmailed the upper stands people to pick Piper as mayor. But Piper will never understand any of that because all she sees is the woman who betrayed her and sided with the big bad boogyman.” Nora tried to shut up, because she’d put up with all of this for a while. It wasn’t new, and there was no point in telling him this, in leaving it all on his shoulders.

 

Other than, she hadn’t really told anyone before. X6 knew what she did, sure, but no one else did. Everyone in the Institute questioned her helping the Commonwealth and the Commonwealth hated her for working with the Institute. She just couldn’t win, and sometimes, that wore on her.

 

She wanted someone to know she was trying. She might be failing, but fuck, she was trying. 

 

“Why don’t you set her straight? I’ve never seen you shy away from telling people exactly what you think.”

 

“Because what’s the point? I don’t need friends. I made my choice knowing I’d lose her, and others, but I still made the choice because it was the right one. I made my bed, I’ll let life fuck me in it.” Nora took one breath, then pushed away from the door and changed the topic. “So, this is my place. I had Homeplate, before, in the center of town. It was bigger, but I didn’t like being so close to everyone else. Piper was only too happy to let me take this one. Meant when I was in town she didn’t have to see me much.”  She yawned, trying to cover it.

 

“Are you tired?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Harvey reached his hand out, waiting until Nora placed hers into it. “Yes, you are. Come on, lie down for a rest. I will go and collect some food for us and we can eat when you wake up.”

 

“I am not going to nap.”

 

“You will, because you’re still recovering. By the time you’re done, we’ll be ready to go to the Inn to be seen.” Harvey pulled her up the stairs to the bed on the second floor.

 

Nora shimmied out of her jeans and crawled into the bed. “I want you to make sure you’re armed. This place is pretty safe, but I don’t like you going out without me.”

 

“Then why don’t you ask me to stay?”

 

“Because I can’t keep you trapped just because I’m paranoid. You need to be able to go do things on your own. It’s important for you. Diamond City has good guards, and there are good people here. They don't like me, but they're good people. Just, keep the gun on you in case. And if you have any real problems, feel free to name drop.” She yawned again as she snuggled against the pillow. “Trust me, hearing my name will send most troublemakers running.”

 

Nora smiled when Harvey pressed a kiss to her temple before strapping on Kellogg’s old gun and walking out.

 

#

 

Harvey held the few items he’d picked up on the outskirts of Diamond City. He’d never had many caps, but he could trade. You didn’t survive if you couldn’t, so he’d picked up these things as they’d traveled the short distance from where they’d relayed in and the gates to Diamond City.

 

He walked up to the surplus store, to the woman who ran it. She watched him with a shrewd gaze that told him she didn’t know him and sure as hell didn’t like him.

 

“Synth or human?” She snapped the question so fast, Harvey paused.

 

What a weird question. “Human.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so, buddy. Nice try. I saw you walk into town with Nora, and she’s waist-deep in Institute business. Why don’t you turn right around and get out of here before I call the guards over?”

 

Harvey took a step backward, eyes wide. Guards? What would guards do? He reached up out of habit, but found no collar.

 

Right, he wasn’t a slave here.

 

He took another step back and ran into something hard. Too hard to be a person.

 

Harvey twisted around to come face to face with a synth in a fedora.

 

“Whoa, kid. It’s okay. Myrna here is a tad paranoid with new people. My name is Nick Valentine. You looking to sell?”

 

“He can’t shop here,” the crazy shopkeeper yelled.

 

“Relax, he won’t. Come on, kid. You look like you’re gonna fall down.” The synth placed an exposed metal hand on the small of Harvey’s back and guided him around the corner, past a neon sign, then into a building. “This here is Ellie. She can take anything you have to sell over to Arturo. He likes her and gives her the best prices.”

 

Harvey wanted to argue, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. Without Nora beside him, he felt trapped, like the same slave who had to listen to everyone else. He handed the items to the woman, who left.

 

Nick sat in the chair on the other side of the desk, then nodded at the open chair. “Why don’t you take a seat, friend.”

 

Harvey lowered himself into the chair slowly, like he could think of a way to leave. Nora had said to name drop, hadn’t she? He swallowed, then said, voice small. “I’m here with Nora.”

 

Nick nodded, lighting a cigarette. “I know, it’s why I wanted to have a chat with you. Do you smoke?” He held one out.

 

Harvey shook his head. He hated cigarettes; the smoke always made him gag.

 

The door opened, but Ellie didn’t walk in. It was Piper.

 

“Good, you were able to get him alone.”

 

The tip of Nick’s cigarette flared as he inhaled. “Yeah. Myrna was having a hissyfit over him shopping there. Relax, buddy, we aren’t here to hurt you. Seems someone did enough of that already.”

 

Harvey dropped his gaze to the floor. Don’t meet eyes. Don’t challenge.

 

Piper pulled a chair up beside him. “We’re friends, or at least, we’d like to be. I know a slave when I see one. I’m going to bet beneath that scarf is a collar.”

 

He shook his head, but his mouth wouldn’t work. Every interaction he’d had with raiders came back to him, telling him how to walk this line. Best bet? Keep your mouth shut.

 

Piper’s fingers brushed his neck as she pulled down the scarf to reveal the deep scaring. “Shit,” she whispered.

 

Harvey yanked backward, but stayed in the chair. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Nick’s gaze was steady, a yellow glow that mimicked the tip of his smokes. “I said it already, we aren't here to hurt you. Nora has done a lot of things, but I never figured her for keeping a slave. That’s low, even for her.”

 

“I’m not her slave.”

 

“I saw you walk up, not speaking. Don’t lie to me, Harvey. I want to help you. I can get you away from her. We can help you disappear.” Piper kept her voice low, coaxing.

 

“You don’t understand. It’s not like that.” His voice stayed low even as he fought to keep the words inside him. He wanted to argue, to explain that they had no idea who Nora really was, and how dumb was that? He'd known her such a short amount of time compared to them, but he felt like they'd never bothered to really know her at all. They'd used her, like everyone else. 

 

“I know she can seem amazing at first. Trust me, I know. I fell for it, too. Bigger than life, indestructible, like nothing touches her. It’s easy to get lost in that, to follow it, but she’ll turn. She doesn’t care about anything but herself. Whatever she’s telling you, don’t believe it. Let us help you.” Piper reached out, setting a hand on his arm.

 

Indestructible. Yeah, that's what she seemed like. Like fire and bullets and attitude. However, that just proved how little they really knew her. Anyone who bothered to get to know her knew she wasn't indestructible. Nora had more than her fair share of cracks, places where life had taken chunks out of her, places where she'd pieced herself back together when anyone else would have crumbled. There people were supposed to be her friends, and they knew nothing about her.   

 

Nick flicked ash from his cigarette, voice that same soft tone. “I’ve seen what she can do, and I don’t want to see you sucked into that. You seem like a good kid, and I know what a monster she is.”

 

That snapped his restraint. The anger that had been growing, gnawing on his insides and prowling, rose above the fear he’d learned.

 

Harvey jerked his arm to knock Piper’s hand off. He stood and slammed the flat of his hand down on the desk. “Neither of you know anything about Nora, and because she won’t tell you herself, I will. She took over the Institute to help people, and can either of you really tell me she hasn’t? She lost her husband, her child, her entire world, and came into this world to help people. Yeah, she does it by spilling blood when she has to, but is that any different than any of us? And what did she get for it? You all abandoned her, insulted her, and threw her out of your lives. You all did nothing but use her and toss her aside when you couldn't use her anymore.”

 

“You don’t understand-“

 

Harvey interrupted Piper. “-What do you think happened to the old mayor? Nora did away with him when she realized he was a synth, and she made the town elect you to run this place. She made sure your doctor was trained. Ever wonder why your doctor here never runs out of medical supplies? Because of her. And you, Nick, who do you think makes sure you've got extra parts for repairs? Those institute pieces don't just turn up, you know. Nora makes sure Ellie has them.”

 

“She murdered the railroad,” Nick offered, sitting back in his seat.

 

“Deacon tried to kill her! You’d have her or you’d have him, because he was set on killing her when he realized she wasn’t going to side with him. Trust me, it kills her. I see it every time she touches the scar on her cheek from where he hit her with the butt of his rifle. And as for me? Since you decided this was any of your business-“ Harvey undid his scarf to show the extent of ugly scars around his throat. “I was a slave in Nuka World where I suffered for years. It was Nora who saved me when she had no reason to. And I've been there when she's sobbed and screamed her husband's name. So, I'm glad you two can live in a perfect world where everything is simple, because she doesn't. She lives in a world where she's had to make hard choices, where every person she's met has been out to get something from her and willing to throw her away when they don't find her useful anymore. So you can take your damned concern and keep it. I know exactly where the monsters are.”

 

Neither responded, and when he met their gaze, they dropped gaze away. Guilt?

 

Good. The pain on Nora’s face as Piper had lectured her still clawed at Harvey. He wasn’t a violent man, wasn’t one to pull his weapon or throw punches. He’d never be that man. He wasn’t Nora with a thin temper, but he found his backbone when he needed it, and seeing these two insult Nora after all she'd done? Yeah, that brought it out.

 

“She’ll be in town until tomorrow. I suggest both of you keep your damned opinions to yourself until we’re gone, because neither of you deserve a fraction of what she's done to help you.”

 

Him slamming the door was the middle finger he wanted to end the conversation with.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Nora woke to someone crawling on top of her, soft lips against hers. Her eyes snapped open, but the sight of Harvey above her had her easing back into the mattress.

 

“I missed you,” he said as way of explanation before leaning back and sliding her panties off. “Can I?”

 

Nora wanted to say yes. She wanted to beg him to touch her, however he wanted, but she couldn’t. She had to keep her head on straight. “What brought this about?”

 

“Do you care?”

 

“Yeah, I do. You aren’t usually this forward. I need to make sure you’re okay, that you want this.”

 

Harvey moved down the bed until he was between her legs. He rubbed his cheek against the inside of her thigh, breath spilling over her. “I promise, I want this. Do you want me to beg? Because I will.”

 

No, never that. Harvey wouldn’t ever have to beg for anything ever again, not if she could help it. “No. I don’t want that.”

 

He set his hands on her thighs to spread them wider, leaning down. “You’re not the monster you think you are.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her cleft.

 

“This is the time you decide we need to talk?”

 

“This is the time I think you might listen.” He drug his tongue up her slit, and Nora pressed her heel into the back of his shoulder as her hips jerked upward.

 

“Hate to break it to you, but I’m not thinking about anything when your tongue is doing that. If you’re planning on making a speech, I’m not paying attention.”

 

His chuckle blew warm air over her slit before he moved up her body.

 

She whimpered, and he kissed her. “I like being able to do what I want to you, to stop when I want. I like it being my choice.”

 

“You just like to tease me.”

 

“That, too.” He grasped her knees to pull them up and spread her wider, then lined himself up. He pressed in, quicker than before.

 

Nora’s hands flew to his shoulders, nails biting in as he filled her.

 

As soon as he was in, she realized what she’d done and pulled her hands away. “Sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Put your hands back, please.”

 

“I can’t seem to control myself,” she said, hands still up.

 

Harvey kept one hand on the bed to brace himself, the other grasping her hand and bringing it back to his shoulder. “I think I like when you lose control. I trust you, Nora. Come on, let go.”

 

She returned her other hand to his shoulder, eyes drifting closed as he started to move. His free hand reached down to take her knee, lifting to let him thrust in deeper. His hips rolled, taking her slow but deep motions that had her lifting her own hips to meet his.

 

Nora gasped when he pressed in harder, like his own control was slipping, like he was losing himself in her, in whatever this was. Nora didn’t try to reach a climax, didn’t care about it, really. Right then, she just wanted to feel him, to move with him. It was fucking perfect. He wasn't hesitant, he wasn't doubting, he wasn't worried about anything. He'd taken off the fucking the scarf, wasn't hiding anything from her.

 

He slowed at one point, eyebrows drawing together like he’d thought of something. He released her leg and went to reach for her clit.

 

Nora shook her head, lifting that leg back up. “No. I just want you to take me, Harvey. Come on, you’re close. I want you to take me exactly like you want.”

 

He opened his mouth, like he wanted to argue, but then nodded. He leaned back a little, enough to grasp both her legs and left them to his shoulders. It changed the angle so when he leaned over her and pressed in again, he went even further. His pace didn’t stay slow, hips snapping with each thrust.

 

Another minute and his cock jerked inside her as he came, breath hard, sweat coating his skin. After he’d filled her, he pulled back and lowered her legs.

 

Nora sat up, slowly, the stickiness between her legs reminding her of something they hadn’t yet talked about. “We should probably have a conversation. I mean, you’ve come inside me twice.” She took a deep breath, then just said it. “I struggled to get pregnant with Shaun. It took us years to manage it, so I don’t know if I even could anymore, not after the vault, and everything else, but you need to know it is possible.”

 

Harvey leg his legs go off the bed, leaning forward, arms on his knees. “Not with me it isn’t.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I forget sometimes that you’re new here. One of the first things slavers do is sterilize slaves. They don’t want them getting pregnant or getting anyone else pregnant. So, well. . .” He refused to look her in the eye. “I can’t have children any longer. Another strike against me in the man category, isn’t it?”

 

“Does me not being able to get pregnant make me less of a woman?”

 

“Course not.”

 

“Same’s true for you. I’m sorry it happened against your will, and if you ever want to see about having it reversed, we’ve got good doctors in the Institute.”

 

“Children?” He frowned, eyes still on the ground. “Never really thought about it, not since I became a slave. What kind of father can’t protect his own kid?”

 

The words were like cold water on Nora. She jerked upright. She hadn’t protected her child.

 

“Fuck. I didn’t mean that, Nora, not like that.”

 

“I know. Can we not talk about this anymore?” She didn’t wait for a response. “How did selling go?”

 

“Fine.” The answer was too quick to be true.

 

“Who gave you problems?”

 

“It wasn’t anything, really. The woman at the Surplus, Myrna, she wouldn’t sell to me.”

 

#

 

Harvey could almost laugh at the way Nora’s back straightened. Her own feelings forgotten in the face of someone being rude to Harvey.

 

After everything he’d suffered, someone being rude was hardly an issue, but if you looked at Nora's face, you'd think someone had flayed him alive. 

 

Still, Nora cleaned off and dressed.

 

“Really, Nora, it’s not a problem. It's fine.”

 

“Oh, it’s a problem all right. She can be as rude to me as she likes, but how dare she pull that synth paranoia shit with you.”

 

Harvey dressed, only because he had a feeling she’d leave him behind if he wasn’t fast enough. He wrapped the scarf around his throat.

 

She stormed from the building, down the ramp, then into the marketplace. Harvey had to jog to keep up with her, her small feet stomping with every step.

 

She wouldn’t really hurt Myrna, right? Nora wouldn’t kill the shopkeeper over something so small. . .

 

Right?

 

Nora walked up to Myrna’s shop, leaning her shoulder against the doorway and staring at the shopkeeper.

 

“You are not welcome here,” Myrna spat with the same tone she’d used with Harvey.

 

“That’s fine. Trust me, I’ll trade elsewhere. However, I hear you were rude to my friend here. Is that true?”

 

“You can pretend all you want, but I know he’s a synth. No synths allowed at Diamond City Surplus!”

 

Nora pulled her lips into a tight smile. “Who takes care of your supply lines? Has to be Craig, right? He comes through Bunker Hill, too.”

 

Myrna’s brows drew together. “How did you know that?”

 

“Because I know everything, and I know Craig. If you ever bothered to get to know me, you’d know I have my hand in everything, including trade. Congratulations, Craig won’t be doing business with you anymore.”

 

“I have others.”

 

“Cricket? Weathers? Daisey’s caravans? Because none of them will be doing business with you anymore. See, you can pull your whole, No Synths Allowed shit all you want. I let it go because I don’t like the stress of dealing with you, but then you had to go and insult my very good friend. Now you’re fucked, because I’ve got a new Commonwealth policy which is no assholes, which makes you out of luck.”

 

“You’ll ruin me. I’ll have nothing. I’m sorry, okay?” Myrna looked past Nora, back to Harvey. “I’m sorry, okay?”

 

Nora hadn’t moved, and it was clear she had no problem running Myrna out of business. Harvey, however, couldn’t allow it to happen on his account. Not over something so small. 

 

He took a step forward. “It’s okay. Nora, it’s fine. She is sorry and it won’t happen again, will it?”

 

Myrna shook her head. “No, never. You can sell here any time; I’ll give you a good price. Promise.”

 

Nora pushed off the doorway. “Fine. You owe him big, because I was looking forward to you getting your crazy ass kicked out of this city. Oh, one more rule.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“You will let Nick shop here, too. Stop hassling him, stop harassing him. He's a good man so stop fucking with him. And if you tell him I said that, you’ll be sorry.”

 

Myrna nodded quickly. “Fine, yes. No problem.”

 

Harvey couldn’t hide the smile. Nora was softer than she liked to admit. Even if Nick didn’t deserve the gesture, leave it to Nora to still look out for the idiot. The flash of a cigarette to their left caught Harvey’s attention, and the glow of yellow eyes met his.

 

Nick nodded at Harvey, before turning around and walking away.

 

“Alright. I won’t fuck with your business as long as you stop fucking with my friends.” Nora didn’t wait for a response before she turned around. She wrapped an arm around his waist, cuddling against his side like she hadn't just almost destroyed someone for being rude. “Ready to go to for some drinks?”

 

He drew his arm over her shoulder, pulling her against his side. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Nora packed her gear, checking to make sure she’d gotten everything. The night before had gone well, with Harvey relaxing at the Inn. Then again, it was hard to not have a good time with Vadim.

 

The innkeeper was one of the few people to not have turned on her. He’d embraced her and Harvey when they’d walked in like old friends, and despite Harvey’s wariness, Vadim had won him over by the end of the night. It was hard to fear a man who laughed as much as Vadim. 

 

Back at her place, they’d slept together. Harvey had put her on all fours, taking her from behind. After they’d finished, he’d pulled her into his arms and they’d drifted off.

 

Fuck, this was happiness. This was that part of her life that had been missing, the part she’d thought for a moment she’d found with Deacon. At least until Deacon had tried to kill her. 

 

Harvey slid his arms around her from behind her and pressed a kiss to her neck. “Do we have time?”

 

Nora laughed and elbowed him softly. “No, we don’t have time. I want to get out of this city as soon as possible.” Nora turned and reached up, lacing her fingers behind his neck. She rose to her toes and offered a sweet kiss. “But, you know, we will have a night or two before we’ve got to be back in Nuka World. I’m sure we can make use of those.”

 

Harvey returned her kiss. “I like the way you think.”

 

Nora pulled away, then slung her pack over her shoulder. They needed to leave the city before they could relay back to the Institute.

 

The good news was that Mason’s men weren’t that hard to notice. Bright yellow, furry pants weren’t a common accessory. They saw them at the Inn, which meant Nora had set her alibi. With any luck, X6 would have a good plan to work with by the time they got back.

 

She hadn’t told Harvey yet because she didn’t know want him to know. Partly because she didn’t want to worry him, and partly because she didn’t want him to think about her killing anyone. She’d have to tell him, eventually.

 

Or she could just leave him in the Institute when it happened. He’d be safe, and if it all went wrong? She’d know he was somewhere safe, somewhere he wouldn’t catch a stray bullet.

 

Fuck, she couldn’t do that, though. That’d be as bad as lying to him. He deserved more. 

 

They left the house headed for the front gate. What did you know, Piper and Nick stood by the door at the top of the stairs out of town.

 

“You guys the ‘get the fuck out of our city’ club? Don’t worry, I’m out of here. Didn’t even flay anyone while I was here.”

 

Ellie walked up from behind them. “Hey, Harvey. I traded that stuff. You want to come pick up your caps?”

 

Harvey frowned, like he was damned well aware this was an attempt to separate them.

 

“It’s okay, Harvey. Was just hoping we could have a word in private with Nora, here, if that’s okay with you?” Nick stuck his hands in his pockets.

 

Harvey nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” He squeezed Nora’s hand before following Ellie.

 

Nora folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the ramp. “What’s this about?”

 

Piper spoke first. “I’m sorry, okay? I was angry and I didn’t think things through. I should have thought things through better, should have trusted that I knew you better.”

 

“I didn’t ask for apologies. Nothing to apologize for, you just finally figured out I’m no good. Took you long enough.”

 

Nick shook his head, those yellow eyes taking in every detail, like they always did. “Why didn’t you talk to us, Doll. I mean, I know we didn’t make it easy, but you could have talked to us, told us you were trying to do things differently, trying to do things right.”

 

His words made Nora try to keep her face flat. Their words made her uneasy, like they could see beneath the façade she tried to show. “What brought this shit about?”

 

“You made Piper mayor, and you make sure we have medicine, and I’d been wondering how Ellie always seemed to have the parts I needed just when I needed ‘em. That was all you, Nora. Even when we treated you the way we did, you were still looking out for us, weren’t you?”

 

Nora put her hands down, tapping her fingers against the railing to look casual. “That’s a lot of bullshit, you know that?”

 

She hated the adoration in their eyes, the way they stared at her. It had been so much easier to deal with them when they were angry.

 

“You’re an idiot, Doll. But, to be fair, we were idiots, too. Should have seen things clearer, not let anger get in the way. Some detective I am.”

 

And, fuck, that guilt was worse.

 

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” Nora looked at the ground. "I'm not mad. Let's just forget about it." 

 

Piper squeezed Nora’s shoulder. “I’ve got to get back; this city doesn’t run itself. Next time you’re in town, come see me, please?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

It left Nick and her alone.

 

Piper was more vicious, but Nick saw more. He always saw too much.

 

“I heard you stand up for me to Myrna.”

 

“Well, you just have eyes fucking everywhere, don’t you?”

 

“No, I don’t. Your friend gave Piper and I a piece of his mind.”

 

Harvey? “You’re kidding me. Harvey doesn’t even like to talk to strangers.”

 

“Yeah, except when people insult you. Piper and I got him pulled aside because we were worried you had him as a slave.”

 

She winced. Was she really that bad? That they’d think she was capable of abusing a slave?

 

“Sorry. I didn’t think you’d do that, but he walked into town like a beaten dog and what were we supposed to think? Well, he chewed us up and spit us out. That man has a bite you wouldn't expect. Then I heard your little exchange with Myrna, and I realized I let my own feelings blind me, and I’m sorry for that.”

 

“It’s fine. Really, not a big deal.”

 

Nick tossed his cigarette down and ground it into the stairs. “Try not to shoot me, okay?” He walked over and pulled Nora into a hug. His metal hand dug into her rib, his good hand grasping the back of her head and pressing it to his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I know you hate this. Suck it up. I’m sorry, Nora. I threw you away and I didn’t see what I should have.”

 

Nora resisted for a moment before melting into the hug. She wrapped her own arms around Nick. After she’d woken up, he’d been her connection to the new world, someone who came from her time in a way, who mirrored her challenge of fitting in. Losing him had hurt, reminding her that she couldn’t trust people, that she wasn’t worthy of friends.

 

Nick released her and stepped back, like he could tell how uncomfortable she was with the gesture. “I’m going to guess you dealt with whoever put those marks on Harvey?”

 

“Oh, yeah. They got what was coming to me.”

 

Harvey and Ellie walked up the stairs toward them, and Nora's gaze locked on Harvey. How had he become so important to her? Because he was, he was vital to her. When had she had anyone she wasn’t willing to lose before? Even Deacon she could lose. Fuck, even Nate. Losing him had hurt, but to lose Harvey?

 

It would kill her.

 

“You’re good for him, you know?”

 

“I don’t know if I’m good for anyone,” Nora said, voice low so it wouldn’t carry. “Sometimes I think I should let him go, set him up somewhere safe with someone who can care for him the way he deserves.”

 

Harvey walked up, eyes on Nick, a shrewd look that wasn’t normal for him. “Everything okay here?”

 

Nick nodded and took another step back. “Yeah, buddy, everything is fine. I promise, I was nice.”

 

Harvey’s gaze found Nora’s, a question on his face. And that protective streak? Fuck, she liked it.

 

Which was funny considering Nora wasn’t someone who needed protecting. Still, that Harvey would not only care about her, but be willing to stand up to strangers in her defense?

 

Nora pulled Harvey in for a deep kiss. He didn’t resist, didn’t pull away. His hands found their place on her hips, as they usually did, to keep her close, while he returned her kiss.

 

After a moment, Nick cleared his throat. “That’s great and all, kids, but I have work to do. Whatever this is? Hold onto it tight. This world likes to steal whatever it is you two have. Don’t let it.”

 

Yeah, fucking no one was taking this from her.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Harvey smiled at the routine he and Nora had fallen into. They sat across the table from each other as they ate breakfast. There was an ease, a domestic bliss that he'd never had before. Even prior to the raiders, before becoming a slave, he'd never fallen for someone like this, never had a calm life like this. 

 

Today, that routine ended.

 

At least, some of it.

 

They had to return to Nuka World. Nora had yet to tell him anything about her plan, and it made him uneasy. He wanted to help. He wasn’t a fighter, sure, but she was. . .  his. He wanted to help. He needed to help. He couldn't let her face danger alone.

 

“Are you going to tell me what you have planned?” He asked the words on a single breath, shoving them into the silence. Even with how they’d gotten to know each other, asking her questions sent his anxiety soaring. He wasn’t supposed to ask questions in his old life, and that had proven difficult to break. "You have a plan, but you haven't told me it yet."

 

Nora set her fork down before meeting his gaze. “I’m going to get rid of all the raider gangs. The Disciples are already gone. I am going to play the Pack against the Operators and then pick off whoever is left. I want to give the park back to the slaves.”

 

“Even if the disciples are scattered, that isn’t an easy thing to do. The Pack and the Operators are dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

Nora sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. “I know the feeling. I keep thinking I should just lock you up here. You'd be safe here, protected no matter what happens. I keep thinking I should just have a courser watch over you while I finish this. I don’t want you to end up in the crossfire.”

 

“You’re getting ready to take on a park full of bloodthirsty raiders, and you’re afraid of me catching a stray bullet?”

 

“Not afraid. Fucking petrified by the idea. I haven’t been able to sleep for days thinking about it. So, you think you’ll stay here for me? Because I’d really love it if you’d just stay here. What happens if I’m killed? What happens to you there if I fail? I can’t stand the idea of you ending up back there if I failed. You have any idea what they’d do to you?”

 

Harvey reached over and grasped Nora’s wrist. He pulled her out of her chair and over into his lap. “First of all, you won’t fail. Maybe someone else, but not you. Second, there is no chance I’d let you go do it alone. I’m not a fighter, but I’ll be right there beside you, no matter what. That's where I belong, next to you.” He grasped the back of her neck and pulled her closer to a kiss.

 

“I can’t lose you. I don't think I'd make it if I lost you,” she whispered when he broke the kiss and lifted her. He carried her to the bed, but instead of setting her down and crawling over her, he sat back, keeping her on top.

 

She scrambled toward the side, eyes wide.

 

Harvey gripped her hips to keep her still. “It’s okay.”

 

“You don’t like that. You don't want me on top." 

 

He ran his hands up her hips to her waist. “I know it’s you. I want you like this, I want to see you over me, see you riding me.”

 

She leaned forward, stroking her fingers across his cheek. “You’re sure? I don’t need this, you know. I’m okay with whatever you need.”

 

“What I need is for you to get naked for me.”

 

Nora smiled before sliding off him to disrobe. Harvey pulled his own clothing off, settling himself higher on the bed.

 

Once naked, Nora crawled over him. He hesitated a moment, waiting for panic to rise up. He expected fear, to remember the others who had climbed on top of him, who had given him little but pain. Nothing happened, so he pulled her down into a kiss to ground himself, to remember who was with him. He reached between them to ready her. His fingers skimmed over her, finding her already wet. She was always wet for him, always ready, always excited to have him.

 

He wanted her like this, to trust her, to let her have him. She’d risked so much for him, done so much, he wanted to give to her.

 

She broke the kiss and sat up. “Are you sure? Is this okay?”

 

Harvey replaced his hands on her hips. “Yes.”

 

She reached between them, her hand wrapping around his cock. She angled him up, pressing against him, before he slid into her.

 

Her heat and tightness always surprised him. Maybe it was because it was the first time in so long that he wanted it. He had this expectation of disgust each time, but then she’d squeeze around him and he’d remember how damn much he cared about her.

 

She didn’t look away, didn’t pull away. Her gaze locked on his, her hands resting on his chest as she rocked her hips. It kept them connected, kept him too focused on her to worry about anything else, to fear anything else. All the nonsense in his head stayed far away when she moved.

 

Light caught on sweat beaded over her eyebrow, and he’d never seen anything better. Her back arched as she moved her hips, taking him deep and slow, rotating her hips, dragging desperate sounds out of him.

 

He pressed a hand to the bed to sit up and pull her lips against his. She continued to ride him as she kissed him back, his hand behind her neck. He swallowed the sounds she made, savored them, wanting to draw more of them out of her. 

 

She kept her rhythm, speeding, her arms wrapping around his neck. He tightened his grip around the back of her neck as he came, emptying into her, and she sagged against him.

 

They leaned back, and he situated her beside him. “Can’t we just stay here and forget about Nuka World? I want to just keep you here and forget everything else.”

 

She snuggled closer. “You know we can’t. Those other people are your friends. You’d never forgive yourself if you didn’t help them.”

 

She was right. He didn’t want to lose her or risk her, but he’d never abandon them.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“You could stay here, though. Give me something nice to come back to?”

 

He smiled and pulled the blanket over them. “There’s no way I’m leaving you, Nora. Where you go, I go. Always.”

 

“Well then, the gangs don’t have a chance, because I’m not going to lose you to some fucking raiders.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Harvey frowned at Nuka World. It felt different, now. Dirty? Dark? He found himself missing the Institute. He didn’t have to pretend in the Institute, didn’t have to play games. He just got to be with her.

 

Now? Now it was back to the way it was before. His fingers brushed over the collar secured to his throat again, a reminder of the world they were back in, the game they had to play again.

 

Nora had left already, headed out to check in with the gangs. X6 had been busy, planting mistrust. Skirmishes sprung up constantly, the tension between the Pack and the Operators so strong it was like a rad storm, causing his hair to stand on end.

 

Gage had gone with her, the only thing that had Harvey pulling in any breaths at all. He and X6 stood in the market, trading and taking stock of the park.

 

What would happen after they finished Nuka World? Would he stay here? Would she?

 

Maybe they’d go back to the Institute together, make a life there. Could he leave his friends? Would she even want him anymore?

 

Perhaps this was all a game for her.

 

“You are thinking too hard,” X6 said as he exchanged caps with Mackenzie for stimpacks. “Nora does that same thing sometimes, and it only ends in a headache. Often for me when she tries to talk.”

 

Harvey shoved his hands in his pockets. “I was trying to think about what I want. After everything.” He made sure not to say, after killing all the raiders and freeing the slaves, because that wasn’t the sort of thing you wanted to spread around. “What do I want? Where will I go?”

 

X6 walked out of the market with Harvey. “I suspect that is a conversation you should have with Nora. I had assumed it would be a joint decision.”

 

“That’s a nice thought, but who knows? Maybe this thing we have is some fling. It’s something she’s doing for fun, like going native. After? Maybe she’ll look at me and realize she could do better.”

 

“And here comes the headache.” X6 stopped and waited until Harvey turned to face him. “I will say this one time, because I hate to get involved in you humans and your strange romantic entanglements. I’ve known Nora a long time, traveled with her a long time. She has never, in all that time, been with someone as she’s been with you. Even Deacon, the man who tried to kill her, was not like this. They were destructive for each other. You and her? You seem to be good for each other. Do not mistake what you have for some foolish crush. That woman would do anything for you, and that is not something that comes to her naturally anymore. Do we understand each other?”

 

Harvey nodded, amazed by the way the courser could both scold him with such menace and yet be trying to help. “Yeah, I got it. Thanks.”

 

“Good. I don’t want to have to do this again. It’s unpleasant.” X6’s lip curled up as he shook his head.

 

Three Operators walked up, backs straight, violence dripping from them. You learned to recognize violence when you lived like Harvey had. It splashed around them, sticking in the back of his throat.

 

X6 must have seen it to, because he moved slightly to the side, in front of Harvey. “I suggest you think twice about whatever you have planned.”

 

One of the three smiled, a grin so cold Harvey knew this was headed for blood. “Oh, I think we’ve done enough planning, and thinking, and talking, and bullshitting. Now? Now it’s finally time for action.”

 

#

 

Nora cast her gaze to the side to catch Gage’s. He nodded.

 

He felt it too.

 

This was going to shit, and fast. Mags paced on her stage, William leaning against it like a good little lapdog.

 

“And where was our fearless Overboss when the park is tearing itself apart?”

 

“Gone. In case you’ve forgotten, I don’t answer to you, Mags. I don’t answer to anyone here. I had shit to do, so I went to do it. You all can’t take care of yourself for a few days? Fucking bullshit raiders, then.” Nora’s hand was already on her pistol, since it never went far from it.

 

Gage’s rifle was still over his back. Dumb choice.

 

The only thing that kept her calm was that Harvey was with X6. No matter what, X6 would let anything happen to him. It let her keep her mind on the now.

 

Fucking raiders weren’t going to end her.

 

“You’re behind this, aren’t you? The Pack is too stupid to see it, but me? I see it. You took out the Disciples leaders, didn’t you? It took out that gang, and set everyone else on edge. After that, people from both gangs ended up dying, causing the Pack and us to circle. You want us to destroy each other. That is both smart and cowardly.”

 

“I am not a coward.” Nora lifted her pistol and got one shot off before the Operators shot back.

 

Nora knocked over a table and ducked behind it, along with Gage. “Got William,” Nora said.

 

“Great, Boss, you get one. Now we only have a hundred fucking others.”

 

“Where’s your sense of adventure and fun, Gage?”

 

“Bleeding out, like William.” Gage twisted and unloaded another shot.

 

“Overboss!” Mags voice carried over the space.

 

Nora peered around the corner of the table to spot Mags, who held up a remote.

 

The remove to Harvey’s collar. Fuck.

 

“Yes, you recognize it, don’t you? You think a safe would keep this from me? You’ve worked hard to keep him alive, but one press of this button and he’s gone. This is why you’ve done this all, isn’t it? Because you want to save your little slave. How about you set down your weapon and he lives?”

 

Here it was. It was Harvey or her. How many times had she been in this position and she always picked herself. She’d swear nothing would take her out, and certainly not un-fucking-armed.

 

“Let Gage walk out of here, first,” Nora called back.

 

“I ain’t leaving you, Boss,” Gage snapped.

 

“You are. Go on, Gage. And run, would you? Because this isn’t getting any better.”

 

Gage hesitated, but nodded. They had a loose friendship, nothing more. Nothing worth risking your life over. He left, and once gone, she slammed the back of her head against the table.

 

She wanted to go back to Harvey and her in bed. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to kiss him, to tell him all the shit she was terrible at saying.

 

This wasn’t going out in a blaze of glory, but for once, that was okay. For once, she’d found something she’d die for.

 

Nora tossed her pistol out, took a deep breath, then stood, hands up.

 

Mags shook her head. “I can’t say I’m ever going to understand the fascination with him. You risk everything for him? I wouldn’t do that for William and he is, or was, my blood.” Mags pointed her pistol at the ground. “On your knees.”

 

Nora didn’t look away, dropping to her knees, savoring the way the bits of dirt dug into her skin. After everything she’d lived through? Everything she’d done? Here she was, dying alone. Just fading the fuck away, and she didn’t care.

 

She cared about not seeing Harvey again, but the rest? The rest didn’t fucking matter.

 

Mags walked closer, sitting on the stage so she could look down at Nora. “What a shame, because you could have been one amazing Overboss, you know that? We could have made a lot of caps, ruled the Commonwealth, spread over them like a plague. Oh well, we all lose sometimes. And trust me, Nora, you’ve lost everything. Say goodbye.”

 

Before Nora could think about what she meant, Mags lifted the remote and pressed the button.

 

An explosion from somewhere in the park froze Nora. Mags had just detonated Harvey’s collar.

 

Nora collapsed the rest of the way to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Harvey faced off against the three raiders, still hidden behind X6.

 

“Why don’t you just give up, huh? Overboss is probably already dead. Come on, Harvey. We’ll get you used to being a slave again. And the courser? You just walk away, we ain’t gonna stop you. You gonna let him get killed for you, Harvey?” One raider stood ahead of the others, the braver one, or perhaps the more stupid one. Harvey learned a long time ago that you didn't want to be the one who was noticed. 

 

Harvey went to walk past X6, ready for him to give him up anyway. People didn't risk themselves for slaves, didn't sacrifice themselves for slaves. 

 

X6 stuck an arm out to keep Harvey behind him. “I will do neither of those things. I suggest you scurry back beneath whatever rock you came from before I grow bored of this. Trust me, you don’t want me to become bored.”

 

The raiders exchanged loaded glances before reaching for their weapons.

 

And if Harvey had been uneasy around X6 before, it was nothing compared to then. Nora was tough, mostly anger and passion and a refusal to go down more than skill or finesse. X6 moved quickly, efficiently, cold and as if none of it mattered to him. A single bullet to one raider, a blade into the chest of another. The third he took to the ground and slammed his skull against the dirt, and the raider didn’t move again.

 

Harvey stumbled backward as X6 stood, straighten his coat as if nothing had just happened. 

 

“I have yet to hurt you, Harvey. I have no desire to do so now. Come here, I need to remove your collar in the event we need to leave.” X6 took a step toward Harvey, pulling the tool to remove the collar from his coat.

 

Harvey remained still as X6 remove the collar then threw onto the bodies. “Let's go. Clearly, the situation has changed. We should return you to the Overboss quarters until Nora comes back.”

 

He shook his head. “We need to go help Nora. You heard what they said. She’s alone with the Operators.” The idea had his stomach tightening, tension forcing his hands to shake. He should have never left her. Sometimes it was so hard to remember she was a person, that she could get hurt, but right then he was really aware of it. She could already be dead.

 

“She is not alone; she is with Gage, and both are capable fighters. Not that it matters, she gave me strict orders I intend to follow. Your safety is my only concern. I will not leave you unprotected.”

 

Harvey grasped X6’s arm to stop him, refusing to follow that plan. He wouldn’t leave Nora alone, and she needed X6 more than he did. “What if I return to the Institute? I have the pipboy, still. I’ll be safe there, and you will go help Nora.”

 

X6 pressed his lips together. “That isn’t what Nora asked me to do.”

 

“She asked you to keep me safe, right? There is no safer place than the Institute. She said it herself, that she wanted me to stay there for this. Please, X6. If she dies, what happens to the Institute? To me? You know I’m right.”

 

X6 pointed his rifle at Harvey in a vague jab. “You will return to the Institute and stay put.”

 

From behind X6, the collar exploded, blowing apart the raiders bodies. Harvey leapt backward, but X6 didn’t look, didn’t acknowledge it at all.

 

Nothing phased the courser. “Understood?”

 

Harvey nodded, lifting his arm where the pipboy was still strapped. “You better save her, X6. If she gets hurt, I’m going to hold you responsible.” Harvey pressed the button for transport before X6 could do anything but cock up an eyebrow.

 

He rematerialized in the Institute, gasping in breath.

 

X6 told him to stay put, but for the first time, Harvey had no intention of doing what he was told. He lifted the pipboy, plugged in a new location, and pressed the button.

 

He had an alpha to bother.

 

The guards are the Pack gate stopped him after he transported in. “Whoa, there, Harvey. What are you doing here?”

 

“I need to see Mason.”

 

“Ain’t no slave who sees the alpha.”

 

Harvey shoved one of the raiders and took off at a run. He wasn’t tougher or better trained, but he was strong and used his bulk to knock the raider over. He made it to the stage before another raider grabbed him, shoving him down. His face struck the stage, knees slamming into the dirt.

 

What the hell was it with these raiders needing stages?

 

Mason got off his throne and stalked over. He didn’t walk, instead prowling like an animal no matter where he went. He dropped down to sit on the edge of the stage. “You can let him go. You’ll behave yourself, won’t ya Harvey? You know what I do to people who don’t know their place.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I know my place.”

 

The men released Harvey, but he stayed down. He'd long outgrown the need for stupid shows of dominance. 

 

Harvey met Mason's gaze. “You need to help Nora.”

 

“Nora? Not Overboss? Woman should know better than to shit where she eats.” Mason set his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, into Harvey's space. “Why should I do shit for her?”

 

“Because Mags and William have her. They’ve been screwing with your men, and if they kill her? They’re going to think they get to be Overboss.”

 

“So I bite ‘em if they get out of line. Don’t know why it means I need to save her ass.”

 

“She gave you your park. She stood up for you. They’re doing this to show they’re top dog, to prove a point to the whole park, including your own men. I thought you were the sort of alpha who would show them they were wrong.”

 

Mason’s fist came out so fast, Harvey couldn’t have hoped to prepare. Mason had never struck him before, never had a reason to, and he was suddenly thankful. Mason had a hell of a punch.

 

Harvey spat blood and push himself back up to his knees. “Hitting me won’t do anything but show you’d rather take on a helpless slave than Mags. Can’t imagine that sort of reputation will go over well. Hard to fear an alpha who’d rather beat on a slave than take on an actual fight.”

 

And there went another punch. Mason was on top of Harvey, a heavy body even larger than his own, which was amazing because Harvey knew he wasn’t a small man. He didn’t bother with trying to fight back, just trying to move enough for hits to graze. Minimizing damage was something he could do.

 

“You need to remember your fucking place, pup,” Mason all but snarled above him.

 

Harvey shoved them over, pinning Mason for a moment. “I know my place, and it’s by her fucking side! So why don’t you get your head out of your ass and go show everyone you aren’t gonna just roll over for Mags’s bullshit, that you still have a pair!”

 

Mason pulled his lips back before flinging Harvey off of him. Harvey’s shoulder struck the stage, but he struggled back to his feet, clutching his arm to his side. He wasn’t backing down until Mason agreed.

 

“Who’d have figured you had some fight in you?” Mason wiped the dirt from his hands off on his absurd yellow pants. “Fine. I’ll take my boys and head over because that bitch Mags has fucked me over too many times. She needs to remember there’s one god damned alpha in this park and it ain’t her. Overboss? Well, she keeps her head down she might live. If not? Oh well.”

 

Harvey spit more blood onto the ground before refastening his pistol to his waist.

 

He wasn’t a fighter, but he’d do what he had to for her.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Nora didn’t bother to gasp when a blade drug over her shoulder, blood welling up. Mags sat in her lap, straddling her, like some joke of lovers.

 

Nora’s hands were bound behind her, wrapped around the back of the chair. The ropes didn’t cut into her skin because she didn’t struggle.

 

What was the point? Why did escaping even matter? All she saw when she shut her eyes was Harvey’s body. The one fucking person in the world she was supposed to keep safe, and he’d died, without her.

 

Mags dug the blade deeper into Nora’s shoulder, seeming to grow bored with the lack of reaction. “It seems I broke you. What a pity. I thought someone like you would have a lot more in you. I’ve heard stories of everything you’ve done, all the things you’ve destroyed, and one little slave breaks you? Pathetic.”

 

Mags leaned in, biting down on Nora’s earlobe hard. She whispered to her. “I planned on killing you, but maybe it’s better to slap a collar on you. Turn you into a slave for us. Former overboss? Oh, people would be lining up to use you up, wouldn’t they? You’d get up close and personal with what he went through. I’d be first, of course. I mean, I did get you, I think I’ve earned breaking you in. Will you cry like he did? Are you as much of a bitch as he was?”

 

Mags pulled back, and Nora brought her head forward, slamming her forehead against Mags nose. Mags yanked backward, covering her nose with her hands, but blood leaked through her fingers. She kicked Nora in the chest, knocking the chair backward.

 

Nora had no way to break the fall, and her shoulders were twisted when the chair hit the hard floor. The chair snapped, but Nora only rolled to the side a bit. Nothing else mattered.

 

Mags knelt beside Nora. “So, explain it to me, would you? What is so special about him that you were willing to give yourself up?”

 

“He was good. I doubt you could understand that. Even after this place tried to tear him apart, you assholes never could. You couldn’t fucking touch him, not really, and it’s why you tried. I’d sacrifice myself for him any fucking day.”

 

Mags stood and pressed a boot against Nora’s throat. “A lot of good it did you, since he’s dead anyway. After everything, you’re going to be forgotten. Nothing but a toy for people to use up until you drift away to nothing.”

 

“Don’t get any ideas, Mags.” Mason’s voice had Nora laughing, despite how it hurt her lungs. Of course, Mason would show up. Like she wasn’t fucked enough as it was.

 

“You’re in my territory, Alpha. I suggest you remember that.” She removed her foot from Nora's throat.

 

“Heard you were fucking with our Overboss.”

 

“And you care? Are you screwing her as well? What exactly is it that she has between her legs that keep all you men on such short leashes?”

 

“Ain’t fucking her, but I also ain’t stupid. You kill her, you think that makes you in charge?”

 

Mags crossed her arms, her perfectly manicured nails tapping against her jacket. “That is how this works. It’s how she ended up in power, by killing Colter. It means when I kill her, I’m in charge.”

 

“Gage ain’t here to say shit about that, and I’m not about to heel to you.” Mason pointed a finger at Mags. “You ain’t someone who can keep me leashed.”

 

“I don’t think you have a choice. You and the pack are just animals, and that means you need an owner to keep you in line.”

 

“Ah, Mags, you’re a real cunt, you know that?” Mason pulled his rifle and fired a shot, hitting Mags in the shoulder. She moved backward, behind cover, which Mason did the same.

 

Pack swarmed in from the entry of the parlor, met with the Operators resistance.

 

Nora laughed harder, her vision fading. Mags had played a bit, and she’d lost a lot of blood already. She was so fucking tired, but listening to the gangs destroy each other was a hell of a way to go.

 

A hand wrapped in the cloth of her shirt and yanked, pulling her away from the center of the chaos.

 

She looked at who pulled her, not really caring but mildly curious.

 

Harvey.

 

#

 

Harvey pulled Nora backward, to the side of  the stage to provide them with cover. She had so much blood on her, leaking from slices on her shoulders, her arms, her thighs, everywhere. None were that deep, but they all seeped blood. He used a blade on his hip to slice the ropes, her fingertips pale.

 

“Damn, Nora. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

 

She reached up, hands weak and clumsy. He leaned in to make it easier, and she placed her hand against his cheek.

 

“I’m sorry. Should have been more careful, then you wouldn’t have died.”

 

He frowned. “I’m not dead, Nora. I’m right here.”

 

Her thumb rubbed against his cheek. “Saw Mags blow up your collar. Funny that I get to see you, because I know I’m going to hell. No other place I belong, but I’m not gonna bitch. Someone’s fuck-up is my gain. Wanted to see you again, wanted to tell you shit. Important shit I’m not good at saying.”

 

He turned his face to kiss her palm. “I’m not dead. X6 took the collar off before it blew. I’m fine.” He wrapped his hand around hers, while taking out the stimpack he’d stashed in his pocket. He jammed it into her thigh to help close up her wounds. “I’m fine, Nora. But you’ve got to help me get you out of here.”

 

She frowned, like she was just starting to realize where she was.

 

“You lied to me,” X6 yelled from across the room. He had his back to a wall, ducking out to take shots before sliding back.

 

“Get over it,” Harvey yelled back.

 

“Is she alive?”

 

“Yeah, but she’s hurt. Stimpacked her already, but she isn’t going to be doing any real fighting.”

 

“Well, tell her to stop being dramatic and get up, unless she plans to die here, in which case I will cease wasting my ammunition.”

 

#

 

It was X6’s voice that finally got Nora moving. Seeing Harvey made her think, maybe she’d made it to Heaven. She sure didn’t belong there, but it was the only place she’d see Harvey again.

 

X6 though? He was not only not going to Heaven, but nothing was ever killing him. If he was complaining, she was still alive.

 

The stimpack must have started to work, because she could sit up. Harvey helped her up, hands gentle.

 

Fuck gentle.

 

Nora twisted and threw her arms around him, kissing him. He was alive. Fuck the rest of the world. Let it burn around them. She hadn’t lost him.

 

“Well, isn’t this cute,” Mags said.

 

Nora moved again, keeping her body in front of Harvey. Mags wasn't getting a second chance to take him away. “It’s over, Mags. You’ve got X6 here, the pack, Mason, you’re screwed. Killing me won’t do anything.”

 

“It may not save me, but it’ll make me feel better.” Mags lifted her weapon to fire.

 

Everything slowed down, and all Nora could do was spread her arms to try and cover Harvey the best she could.

 

A bullet ripped through the space, but no pain happened.

 

Mags fell backward, eyes wide. She stumbled, then collapsed.

 

In Harvey’s right hand was Kellogg’s old gun, his arm up and over her shoulder, tendrils of smoke drifting up from the muzzle. He'd killed Mags with Kellogg's gun.

 

Fucking poetic, that shit. 

 

#

 

Harvey sat beside Nora, though they hadn’t had time to talk since everything went to hell. Mason had been wounded, but because of his help, Nora had given him his life. He and his pack had to leave Nuka World, but they got to leave alive which was better than any other gang got.

 

Harvey rubbed his hands over the tops of his thighs, not sure what to say.

 

What did you say to the woman you loved who saved you? Thank you felt like a fucking understatement. Don’t leave me seemed pathetic. Where do we go from here was a question he might not want the answer to.

 

“I hear Far Harbor is nice,” Nora said.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

She nodded. “Nick said he had a case out that way he could use some help on. Rads are shitty, but it’s a big forest, really pretty.”

 

Of course, she wanted to leave him. Anything else was foolish. Look what had happened to her because of him? Before him, she’d been an Overboss, untouchable. Now? Now she’d been tortured by Mags, lost the entire park, and gotten the shit beat out of her. He’d leave him if he were her, too.

 

“Right. That seems like fun. Can’t say I’ve heard much about the place, but forests are nice.”

 

“Supposed to be a great case. I bet it’ll make a great story.”

 

He swallowed hard and whispered out his next pathetic request. “Maybe you could stop back in sometimes? I’d love to hear the story.” He waited for her to laugh in his face, to tell him he was stupid for thinking there was anything to them. 

 

Nora frowned, and turned her face toward him. “You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

 

Ouch. Not the answer he’d have liked.

 

“You don’t have to come back. It’s okay.”

 

She shifted over, pushing him backward on the bed and straddling him. “I don’t know if you’re being stupid on purpose, or if you’re just uncomfortable, but I’m not about to come back and tell you the story, because you’re coming with me. And if you don’t want to? Then we go somewhere else. I don’t care where we go, but I can tell you, it’ll be together.” She hesitated, sitting up. “I mean, if that’s what you want. If you don’t, I’m not gonna force you.”

 

Harvey released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her down into a kiss, before pressing his head against hers. “Now it’s your turn to be stupid, because you’re never getting rid of me, Nora.”

 

He kissed her again, fingers digging into the nape of her neck and he held her close, as he tasted her, swallowed her down, drinking in everything he never thought he’d have.

 

It had taken him years as a slave, years of going through hell, but he’d finally found his real home; It was wherever the fuck she was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! As always, thank you so much for those who have stuck with this. :)


End file.
